The Years No Doubt Have Changed Me or did they?
by skaterpixie
Summary: Nellie Sunner's love for Benjammen Barker had never seemed to fade away even though the years have changed him. Sunner is Mrs Lovett's maiden name
1. Chapter 1

The Years No Doubt have changed me

**So this is my second fic, ever. I thought I'd try my hand at writing a "Sweeney Todd" fic, since it's a great movie and caused a lot of new ideas to form in my head. I do not own any of the characters, places or Mrs Lovett's pies. Enjoy!**

_My name is Nellie and I'm nine years old and I already know who I'm going to marry. I met him yesterday. It was a cold winter day, when father decided that he desperately needed a shave. Which he did. He had a beard that almost reached the ground and it started to grown white. Sometimes the kids at school would accuse him as being Santa Claus, so mummy begged him to get a shave. I was helping mum make pies in which weren't very good, so I decided to add my own ingrediants. Well, she ended up getting so mad at me, that she insisted that I go with father to the barber. At first, I really didn't want to. I hated anything to do with getting my hair cut. I was planning on growing it out anyways. I want it all the way to my waist, so that I could sit on it. It's currently to my mid back and really really curly. Mummy insists that I keep it up and out of my face, but it's just so pretty down and flowy._

Anyways, next thing I know, father is helping me put on my winter coat and pulling me out the door. Snow covers the ground and bushes like a layer of vanilla icing on a cake and the cool breeze cause my ears and nose to turn red and hurt quite a bit. Father finally stopped in front of a barber shop called " Barker's Barber Service" and leads me inside. The little bell on the door rings loudly as the barber whirls around to greet us.

"Ahhh…Mr. Sunner, great to see you again." he says then looks at me with a smile. He has a round face with dark hair, dark eyes, and sort of a beer belly. He looked a little younger than father. "Ah, I see you brought a guest."

"Yes, this is my daughter Nellie." Father says guestering to me and then walking inside. My eyes immediately fall on the man sitting in the chair across the room. He had jet black hair which was a little long, but slicked back neatly. His eyes were black, like the coal in the fireplace which looked good against his pale skin. He was slim and several heads taller than me. But none the less he was the most handsome guy I had ever seen. As we grow farther into the room, the man smiles at us.

"Mr. Sunner, Nellie..this is my son Benjamen. He's an apprentice barber and will be running this shop someday in the near future." the barber said.

"It's a pleasure." Benjammen says politely, smiling at each of us.

"Nell, why don't you go sit with Benjammen, the candy is right over there too." the barber says.

"Thank you." I say to him and walk over to Benjamen, putting on one of my most pretty smiles.

"Here want a candy?" Benjammen asked.

"Okay, I'm a big fan a lolipops." I say and take a cherry one.

"Well who doesn't? You have very pretty hair Nellie. You know red is my favorite color." Benjammen says.

"Really? Want to see it down?" I ask and take my hair out of the barriette and wave it around.

"Wow it's very long. Don't you ever want to get it cut? Doesn't it get in the way?" Benjammen asked.

"NO..I like growing it out." I say to him.

Next thing I know, Ben and I are talking about literally anything that came to mind. We even play games like 'I Spy', 'The No-blinking game' and a couple others. It seemed that it was the happiest moment of all the nine years of my life. Then suddenly it all ends when I see father get up and wipe his face.

"Do you go to school? Whats that like? I just HATE math. I mean I think I'm good at it, but it's just sooo boring." I say to Ben, who is laughing.

"Yeah I was never one for Math either." Ben says. "I was always into english, plus haircutting was always my passion."

"Really? I like helping mum bake, but she doesnt think I'm all that good at it and insists that I'm making a mess of things...but I'm NOT." I say still alittle upset at mum for scolding me.

"You're only nine, I mean you were only trying to help." Ben says.

"That's what I'm trying to tell her, but she never listens to me." I say rolling my eyes.

"Nellie, come on, time to go." Father says while putting on his coat and paying Ben's father.

"Hey Ben, how old are you?" I ask as I put on my coat.

"I'm Sixteen. Going to be seventeen in a couple weeks." Ben says causing a smile to creep on my face.

"I'm nine, seven years apart isn't that bad." I say.

"No, but it sure seems like a lot now." Ben says with an amused smile.

"Ben, do you think, when I'm sixteen that I could marry you?" I ask without thinking.

"Sure, Nell, just be a good girl until then." Ben said with a warm smile and pats me on the head.

"Don't you worry, Benjammen Barker, I will." I say to him confidently as father pulls me out the door and leads me back home. All the while, I'm thinking of my new friend, the cute new barber, the one I'm going to marry!

**Well that was the first chapter. I hope you all liked it. Don't worry, it's going to get a whole lot better. If you liked it, please review and let me know what you liked. If you didn't like it, then you don't have to read it..no one is pressuring you. Just please be gentle. Anyways, Im onto chapter two, see you there!**


	2. Chapter 2

Six year Later….

"Hurry up, Nellie, the guests will be arriving at any minite." Mrs Sunner said helping Nellie pin her wild brick red curls to her head.

"Why are we having this party anyway?" Nellie asked scowling over the fact that her mother was having an absolute episode and clearly taking it out on her.

"I'm going to pretend you didn't even ask that." Mrs Sunner said finishing Nellie's hair, then pushed her out of her way. "Now go downstairs and greet the guests."

Nellie walked down the metal stairs lifting her crimson dress as she took each step paying close attention not to trip over it. It was a very beautiful dress. The color was a mixture of crimson and raspberry creating a great contrast with her porclian skin, which reached to the floor in lace. High heels were not things that Nellie was accustomed to and therefore caused her to stumbled quite a bit as she made her way down the stairs and into her mother's pie shop, the location of the party. Already there were guests scattered across the floor dressed in their finest and mingling with one another. Mr Sunner conversed with a group of five, all members were holding a glass of ale in their hands and laughing merrily. Suddenly, Nellie tripped over her dress causing her to fall flat on her face and making a pretty blonde girl spill punch all over herself.

"You little twit, look what you've done. This is a hundred pound dress you ruined." The girl yelled.

"I'm really sorry." Nellie said getting up, feeling the flush rise to her face.

"You had better be, cause you're paying for it." The girl said.

"Look I didn't do it on purpose, plus you probably could get that out with some soap and water." Nellie said trying to sound polite.

"Oh yeah, that's why you would do, of course. Where did you get that sad excuse for a dress anyway…hmmm?" the girl asked.

"I dunno, my mother made it for me." Nellie said. The blonde girl grabbed a hold of Nellie's sleeve and tore it off completely and threw it to the ground.

"There, now why don't you use some soap and water to fix that?" the blonde mocked cruely.

"Lucy, that's quite enough." A tall grey haired man said pulling her way from Nellie.

"But she made me spill punch on my dress, make her pay for it." The blonde whinned, but was lead out of sight. Nellie on the other hand tried to ward off the tears that filled her eyes as she picked up the sleeve of her dress.

She then walked to the other side of the room that was for the most part empty and sat in one of the chairs alone. She rested her head in her hands watching the guests move from one person to the next talking about ridiculous things, while pasteing false smiles on their faces. Slowly, her mind began to wander off. She began to think of the most ideal party right by the sea with swimming and dancing. Everyone would be laughing and sharing real smiles with one another. All of the men there would have to be good looking and showed off their best tans as they played volleyball and ran down the beach. All of the guests at this party would be people she knew and liked. There was no point in having people who were cruel, false, and snobbish to her. Especially that Lucy girl, she had no right to treat her like that. Suddenly her day dream was interupted by the sound of someone sitting down next to her. She looked up to find a man with black longish slicked back hair, pale skin with coal black eyes, several heads taller than her and in a very dapper black suit. She had seen that man before….but where?

"Whats a pretty girl like you sitting here all alone?" the man asked with a charming smile.

"Nothing…I just…I'm bored and tired that's all." Nellie lied still studying the man next to her.

"Well you must be proud of your father and all. That's a great business proposition, I bet that'll be a great financal booster." The man said.

"I'm sorry, but have we met?" Nellie asked.

"That's a good one, Nel. You said that you would never forget me." The man said.

"I'm sorry..please enlighten me, who are you?" Nellie asked.

"Well I'll forgive you, afterall it has been quite some time. My name is Benjamen Barker and I met you when you were a wee thing of nine." The man said with a charming smile.

"Clearly I've grown up since then." Nellie said.

"Yeah clearly. What happened to your dress?" Ben asked.

"Oh nothing, it got torn." Nellie said.

"It looks good. Very different." Ben said making Nellie laugh.

"Yes, I cannot disagree with that." Nellie said.

"Why are you sitting here all by yourself?" Ben asked.

"Because I got bored with talking to people I don't even know. Its not very fun. Plus these heels are not comfortable to walk in." Nellie said.

"I'm certainly glad I'm not a woman." Ben said making Nellie laugh again

"I'm terribly sorry for being a bad hostess, would you like anything to eat or drink?" Nellie asked.

"Alright then." Ben said pulling her up.

"Are you still attending school, Ben?" Nellie asked.

"No, I'm a barber. I own 'Barkers Barber Service' down the street. Say your father hasn't come for a shave in a while." Ben said.

"He insists on growing a long beard…the reason still puzzles me." Nellie said.

"You should get him to come in for a shave…maybe he could bring you along." Ben said.

"Maybe…but don't get any ideas about cutting my hair." Nellie said.

"Yeah I know you want to grow it out." Ben said.

"Did I really say that?" Nellie asked blushing alittle.

"Yes, you told me a lot about yourself. Funny how I still remember, but you do not." Ben said.

Nellie and Ben came upon the table filled with food and fix a plate up for themselves, then sat down only to talk even more energeticly. Nellie nearly melted in her seat as the handsome, ever so charming man conversed and periodically flirted with her. Sure, he may have been seven years older, but age was just a number anyways. As they approached the desert table, the young blonde woman whom had been very rude to Nellie, caught Ben's eye. She smiled back at him surrepticiously and continued to flirt with him from across the room. Nellie did not catch on and shook him gently.

"Are you day dreaming there, Ben?" Nellie asked.

"No…uh…uh, I have to go to the washroom Nellie, I'll be right back." He said sweating alittle.

"Alright." Nellie said still not paying attention to his strange actions. Mr Sunner walked up to his daughter and patted her on the back.

"Looks like you're having fun." Mr Sunner said.

"Yes I really think I am." Nellie said.

"Well that's good, pet. I think I need another brandy." Mr Sunner said.

"Don't drink too much." Nellie warned and watched him walk away.

Secretly on the other side of the room, Ben was talking to the blonde woman, Lucy, happily. They flirted back and forth, laughing and joking with one another as if old friends. A couple moments later, Lucy was dragged away by her father once again leaving Ben to join Nellie once again.

"Where have you been?" Nellie asked.

"I just saw a girl I knew that's all." Ben said smiling at the pretty red head once again.

"Oh…here's some cherry pie You should try it. Its really good." Nellie said smiling sweetly and spooning more of her pie into her mouth.

"You're right Nellie, this is good." Ben said looking up to see the blonde girl leaving with her father. He sighed alittle then turned his attention back to Nellie.

"Cherry is my favorite kind of pie." Nellie said.

"And candy. I'm really sorry Nellie, but I have to go. I forgot that I have a late appointment tonight." Ben said watching her face fall.

"I was having so much fun too." Nellie complained alittle.

"Why don't you come visit me more often and we'll have more fun." Ben said.

"I think I might." Nellie said giving him a soft kiss on his lips, then backing up quickly. "Sorry…first timer…I just wanted to..uh oh."

"Nellie, if you're going to do that, try it this way." Ben said kissing her gently. "Now that's a kiss. Expect a lot of them from hundreds of young blokes."

"Can I expect more from you too?" Nellie asked lighting up alittle.

"Heh heh, maybe, until then practice on your stuffed animals." Ben said.

"I don't have stuffed animals." Nellie said getting alittle offended.

" I'll see ya around kid." Ben said patting her on the shoulder then leaving with Nellie's dark eyes following him out the door.

**Okay, so that was chapter 2. I really hope I was politically correct this time. My reason being that I was not writing this at 2AM and therefore planned what I was going to write in depth. Hope you all liked it. I'm probably going to start chapter 3 very soon. Thanks:)**


	3. Chapter 3

-1**Thank you all once again for the reviews. It turns out that this fic is so much fun to write and I have many new ideas conjuring in my head…though it may be the influence of caffeine on the brain. Anyways, hope you enjoy chapter 3!**

Several weeks after the party, Nellie decided to work up the courage to go and visit Mr. Barker. Her father remained adamant about keeping his beard long and grey, there was no swaying him. Instead Nellie offered to go out to get blueberries for a pie that her mother was planning on baking that afternoon. She threw on her warmest coat and descended into the blustery cold outside world. The sun was out and caused the snow on the ground to cast tiny little diamonds in the brilliant light. The streets were filled with people of all sorts. The wealthy rode in carriages scowling at the mob of commoners who seemed to populate the streets. Teenagers window shopped with their friends, every so often stopping inside one of them, only to be disappointed by the prices. Mothers clung onto their children's hands as they strode through the marketplace while the children reached out to grab the cookies and sweets. Elder couples walked together arm in arm without a particular purpose and talked quietly to one another about the old times; when things were so much simpler.

Amongst them, fifteen year old Nellie, hurried to "Barker's Barber Service", periodically stopping in front of one of the windows to check her reflection. Several blocks later, Nellie came upon her destination and took a deep breath before entering. Her heart pounded so hard in her chest that one could literally see it coming through her blouse. She quickly took control of herself and pushed the door open causing the small bell to ring. Benjamin Barker looked up from attending his customer and shot Nellie a smile. Luckily, for her, the customer was just wrapping up and wiped the access shaving cream off his chin. He thanked Ben and paid him, then left quickly.

"Hi Nellie, I thought you'd never come." Ben greeted handing her a red lollipop as he place the money into his cash box.

"Sorry it took me so long, father still believes that the beard looks good on him." she said rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, dads could be like that sometimes." Ben said sliding one of the chairs next to her and sitting down in it.

"When is your next appointment?" Nellie asked.

"I have about a ½ hour break until my next one." Ben said.

"Oh alright then, that works out perfectly." Nellie said.

"What works out? Are you being a troublemaker again?" Ben taunted.

"No, I'm out of that stage silly. I don't consider any of this trouble making…it's exercising my independence. I am fifteen after all." Nellie said proudly.

"Yeah, I was like that when I was fifteen." Ben said with a sigh.

"Which wasn't THAT long ago." Nellie said.

"Sometimes it feels that it's an eternity. I'm not sure if you knew this Nel, but my father died that year. It was a couple months after we met. He died of a heart attack, no one expected it." Ben said sadly.

"Oh Ben, I'm really sorry. I honestly didn't know." Nellie said.

"How could you? You were too busy worrying about growing your hair out and helping mum with pies. How is that going by the way?" Ben asked.

"Well, I'm no longer putting 'special ingredients' into the pies, if that's what you mean. I'm really trying to help her, but a lot of the time she thinks I'll only screw up. I love to make pies though. I think baking is my calling." Nellie said.

"Could be, I knew shaving was my calling when I was twelve and witnessed my father shaving a customer for the very first time. It was so magical and beautiful that I just had to continue on the legacy and become an apprentice." Ben said.

"Wow, that's great Ben, you're very good at it. I heard that you're the best barber in town and not even 25. Its very impressive, the whole town knows it." Nellie said.

"Don't you worry, you have you're whole life to decide what you want." Ben said.

"Ben..can you?" Nellie started but kissed him gently. He surprisingly pulled back out of her reach.

"I'm sorry Nellie, I really shouldn't be kissing you." Ben said.

"But why? I don't mind." Nellie said sadly.

"Its just..you're fifteen. I'm twenty two..that may not seem like much of an age difference, but it is now. I could get in so much trouble for kissing you Nel." Ben said.

"I won't tell, I promise you that." Nellie said.  
"Nellie, I'm sorry, plus I'm seeing someone." Ben said watching Nellie's face fall into a look of such despair and sadness.

"Oh, silly me, to think that you were single." Nellie said fighting back tears.

"Nell, you're fifteen, you don't want to commit to someone. You're supposed to be enjoying life. I'm not even that great of a boyfriend. I'm constantly working and I forget meetings and hardly ever sleep. That's not the kind of man for you." Ben said watching Nellie desperately fight back tears.

"So if I wasn't fifteen…would you kiss me and marry me like you said you would?" Nellie asked.

"Look Nell, relationships are complicated." Ben started.

"Please just answer me." Nellie interrupted.

"No, I'm sorry Nell, but I'm in love with another woman right now." Ben said.

"I get it okay, don't worry about me. I'll just go home and play with my dolls like a good little girl. News flash, Ben, I'm not a little girl anymore. I'm not sure what I can do to prove it to you, but someday I will." Nellie said bursting into tears and racing out of the barber shop.

Nellie raced through the streets sobbing uncontrollably and winding in and out of the crowds of people. Her vision was so blurred by her tears that she did not see the dark figure that was about to collide into her. She fell backwards and looked up quickly. A tall man with brownish hair, a slightly big nose, and cruel dark eyes loomed over her. She immediately knew who it was and stood up as quickly as she could.

"Watch where you're going girl." he said.

"I'm really sorry My Lord." she apologized quickly and tried to pass him. He pulled her back by her coat and looked at her closely.

"You're Charlie Sunner's daughter aren't you?" he asked looking her up and down.

"Yes sir, I am." she said.

"Your father is quite the salesman, isn't he?" he asked in a low creepy voice.

"He sure is, now if you please sir, I have to get home." Nellie said trying to pass him once again.

"What's the rush, silly girl?" he asked even more creepily.

"Mums expecting me." Nellie fibbed nervously.

"Oh well then, we must not keep mum waiting now. What's that you have there?" he asked indicating the red lollipop that Ben gave her.

"Oh nothing really, I got it from the barber." Nellie said.

"Oh…yes, Benjamin Barker." he practically spat.

"That's right, now can I please go." Nellie asked.

"Alright then and next time watch where you're going. I'd hate to think that something bad would happen to a pretty young woman like yourself." he said in a dangerously low voice looking her over once again. This time Nellie caught on and ran from him as quickly as she could. The man watched her then motioned to his assistance who had beady eyes, kind of a rat face, and small sized body.

"Yes Milord?" the assistant asked.

"Beadle, keep an eye on that one. See her? The one in the red coat, that's running. I also think we may need to pay a visit to Margaret Sunner's pie shop." the man said.

"But sir, you don't like pies." the assistant said.

"Heh, things change." the man said with a grin then continued on his way while humming the "Pretty Women" song.

Back at the Sunner household, Margaret Sunner was pacing around the kitchen like a mad woman trying to get three different pies baked. Nellie burst through the door panting then set the blueberries down on the table. Her mother whirled around catching Nellie off guard.

"Where have you been?" she yelled.

"I'll tell you later." Nellie said sitting at the table exhausted and still traumatized from her heart being broken.

"Oh no you don't." Margaret yelled pulling her daughter out of the chair roughly.

"Mum, I'm sorry, I got stopped by Judge Turpin and he wouldn't let me leave." Nellie said quickly.

"That's the most ridiculous lie I have ever heard. Judge Turpin is one of the most respected men in all of London, why would he waste his time on you?" Margaret asked.

"Cause he's a pervert, you should have seen the way he looked at me." Nellie said.

"Stop lying, he won't waste is time on a little commoner like you. Plus there are tons of prettier girls to chose from." Margaret asked.

"Mum..." Nellie started.

"That's enough, if your so tired then go to bed. And you can forget about supper." Margaret said.

"Fine, losing weight would only make me prettier." Nellie said.

"What did you say?" Margaret asked.

"Oh nothing." Nellie said stomping up the stairs and slamming the door. She slumped on her bed and began to cry again for she knew the man of her dreams was in love with someone else and in his eyes she was only just a kid.

**Bum bum bum…hehe…thought I'd end that chapter on a rather sad note. Isn't Turpin such a perv? I kept getting chills as I was typing his dialogue. There's certainly more to come involving him. Here's a slight preview of the next chapter: Three years pass, Nellie doesn't really converse much with Ben..yet something happens causing them to come together once again. What could it be? A death in the family? The wedding? Creepy Judge Turpin? You'll just have to see in Chapter four…see you there!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hooray Chapter 4! You all have me hooked on writing Sweeney Todd fics. Now I'm currently working on two at once. I've been thinking about this chapter all yesterday, so I really hope this works out. Oh yeah and I recently read a "Sweeney Todd" book in which some of the first paragraph is based on. Oh yeah and Sunner's Pie shop does not only serve meat pies, it also serves fruit pies. Enjoy!**

Three Years Later…

It was a warm summer day in July, so warm that Nellie regretted running the pie shop by herself. She was eighteen and was now able to run "Margaret Sunner's Pie Shop" on her own. Sadly, the reason being that her mother was struck ill and was unable to slave around the kitchen any longer. Charlie, Nellie's father, took care of his wife and also tried to keep a watch and assist his daughter when needed. Customers loved coming to the pie shop in the summer, especially teenagers whom gathered with their friends to chat or hang out. Men liked coming to the shop, not particularly for the pies, but to see Nellie. They knew that if they bought a pie that she was to smile graciously at them. Some believed that the smile was false, while others came back again and again. Unfortunatly for her, Judge Turpin and his minons, were frequent visitors. Whether it was the pies or Nellie that brought customers, one thing for sure was that the Sunner's profited greatly during the summer season. That day in July was no exception, Nellie rushed around the shop serving pies to customer, taking orders, and sometimes chatting up with people she knew. As she hurried around, something suddently caught her eyes causing her to nearly run into the wall. It was Benjamin Barker and his new wife Lucy seated at the table directly across from her. Nellie gasped alittle. It had been three years since the day he had broken her heart. She hadn't seen him a lot, yet knew of his marriage to Lucy. She took a deep breath and painted a smile on her face as she approached him.

"Benjamin Barker, it has been quite some time." She addressed. Ben looked at her for a moment and smiled.

"Well well, Nellie Sunner, running her own pie shop. Isn't that wonderful." Ben responded.

"Yes, I told you I would." She said then turned to Lucy. "You must be Mrs Barker."  
"Yes, I am. Who are you again?" Lucy asked.

"Lucy, this is a good friend of mine Nellie Sunner." Ben said.

"Oh yes, I remember you..the little twit that ruined my dress. I must say you've changed quite a bit. I'm still waiting on the money for a new dress." Lucy said.

"Whatever…can I take your order please?" Nellie asked.

"I'd like your finest cherry pie, please." Ben said in a charming manner.

"You shall have it. And for you?" Nellie asked forcing a smile at Lucy.

"Apple pie." Lucy said.

"Very well, I'll be right back with those." Nellie said.

"Oh and Nellie dear, be sure not to spill them." Lucy said making Nellie glare at her and continue walking away. She couldn't help but feel Ben's eyes on her the entire time. She returned with the pies and gave Ben the prettiest smile she could only causing him to stare at her even more. She hoped and prayed that he would stop. The pain that he was bringing back to her was becoming worse and worse with every moment. Finally, she watched them get up and leave out of the corner of her eye and sighed with relief.

The relief however did not last long and was interupted by Judge Turpin and two of his 'friends' entering causing the bell on the door to ring. She scowled alittle then painted another smile on her face and approached them.

"Good day Judge Turpin." Nellie said politely feeling his eyes scanning her up and down.

"Ms Sunner, we would like a blueberry pie please." Judge Turpin said in his creepy voice causing chills to go down her spine.

"I'm sorry sir, but we are all out of blueberry." Nellie said.

"Then why don't you make one special for us?" Judge Turpin asked.

"Well sir, it takes too long and I'm far to busy..and.." Nellie started then spotted Ben reentering the shop. "I'll be right back."

"Nellie, uh, I want to apologise for Lucy. She was very rude to you and I just can't accept that. Please accept my apology in her behalf." Ben said handing her a red lollipop.

"A red lollipop?" Nellie asked.

"You know, for old time sake." Ben said.

"Oh, well thank you." Nellie said.

"Nice to see you again." Ben said kissing her cheek.

"Well, well, well, Benjamin Barker." Judge Turpin said interupting Nellie's moment of happiness.

"Judge Turpin." Ben said with a curt nod.

"How is the world famous barber these days?" Turpin practically spat.

"Fine, never better, just catching up with some friends." Ben said.

"Ah yes, figures the world famous celebrity barber would have "friends" here." Turpin said.

"Well I best be off, see you Nellie. Turpin." Ben said nodding to Turpin and left.

"You're supposed to be serving me." Turpin said to Nellie losing his patience.

"Look I'm sorry, but we don't have any blueberry pies." Nellie said.

"Then move your pretty ass behind that counter and make me one or…I'll.." Turpin started.

"I can't do that, I'm sorry." Nellie said and walked off. Turpin glared at her then guestered to his 'friends".

"We're leaving, I've suddenly lost my appetite." Turpin said and left hastily.

After the lunch rush, business seemed to die down alittle and remained rather pleasant during the dinner hours. Nellie could not ward off the kiss that Ben had given her. Why? She hadn't seen him in three years, yet he felt the need to kiss her? It was so odd, yet so wonderful. Nellie couldn't help doing a couple victory dances in the bakehouse while the pies were cooling off. It had been so wonderful to see him again. Yet this time she wouldn't let herself fall in love with him all over again. They were going to be friends…good friends and that was it. Or was it?

That night, after closing the shop, Nellie walked a couple blocks to the hospital where her mother was being cared for. She felt that it was proper to visit her mother every so often just to check on her. She may have not liked her mother all that much, but she felt the obligation to care about her mother's condition and provide any assistance to her necessary. She was afterall eightteen and the three years have indeed changed her. She had not only matured physically and mentally, but also emotionally and trained herself not to dwell on any unnecessary and unrealistic dreams such as marrying Benjamin Barker. He was married now and there was nothing that she could do about it. Over time she had learned to accept that and moved on with her life. As she walked back from the hospital she spotted Turpin's ugly assistant Beadle Banforth blocking her from passing.

"Hello Nellie Sunner." Beadle said with a werid smile.

"Let me pass." Nellie said with hatrid in her voice.

"You were very rude to the judge. You know that right?" Beadle asked.

"Of course, he deserved it." Nellie said then tried to move passed him.

"Sorry, I was given strict orders to make sure it never happens again." He said then shoved her into the wall and pinned her there.

"Oh get off me you ruddy bastard!" Nellie yelled trying to push him off her.

"Now now, that's no language a lady should be using." Beadle scolded covering her mouth and felt her up. Nellie managed to bite at his hand causing him to shove her even harder against the wall making sure her head bashed against it. A sick smile took over his face as he watched her struggle against him then tore her dress down the back. He was about to do same with her midnight black corset and started to undo his belt, when the world around her suddently became black, dangerously black.

Later, much later, Nellie's eyes shot open allowing herself to nearly be blinded by the light from the outside. She found herself on a bed with brown velvet sheets in a very unfamilar room. All at once, her mind recalled the events of the past night causing her to scream loudly and cry at the same time. There was a sound of loud footsteps coming down the hall, then the door squeaked open revealing a figure. She backed up and squeezed her eyes closed as the figure grew closer and closer. Warm hands took her by the shoulders attempting to calm her down. The voice, she knew that voice. She opened her eyes to find Benjamin Barker sitting in front of her and holding her gently by her shoulders.

"It's alright, shhh, calm down luv. You're alright now." Ben said gently.

"Ben? Why did you? How did you? Where am I?" Nellie asked.

"Well you're actually in the flat above my barber shop. It was the closest place that I could bring you. It was pretty bad for a while there." Ben said.

"Is this your home?" Nellie asked.

"No, I didn't think it would be wise to bring you home with Lucy there and all." Ben said.

"Was I really attacked by.." Nellie started.

"Yeah." Ben said.

"And you saved me? I mean found me?" Nellie asked.

"Yeah, I heard commontion outside my flat and saw him…well…attacking you, so I beat the shit out of him and brought you here." Ben said.

"Oh." Nellie said.

"Don't worry, the doc said you'll be good as new in a couple days." Ben said.

"You called a doc here?" Nellie asked.

"Good thing I did, luckily you didn't get pregnant. But you broke your wrist, you have a dislocated shoulder, a black eye, and several scratches and bruises." Ben said.

"Oh..no wonder my wrist hurts." Nellie said sadly.

"It'll be alright, I'll take care of you, you can trust in me Nell." Ben said kissing her forehead.

**That's it for Chapter four! Sorry that this Chapter seemed alittle rushed and the attack seen alittle vague…I'm typing this live from work, so I have to be alittle discreet. So please just use your imagination in regards to what Beadle did. Oooh will this spark a new relationship between Benjamin and Nellie? What will come of it? Here a preview of chapter 5: How much has Nellie changed in three years? Why is it that Ben can no longer take his eyes off her? Who wants to have a relationship now? Stay tuned and find out in Chapter 5!!**


	5. Chapter 5

-1**Wow chapter 5 already, it's hard to believe I've been working on this for less than a week. Thank you all once again for the supportive reviews. I'm so glad that you all are liking it. Like I said earlier, I personally love writing this fic. Okay, so onto chapter 5...**

Nellie woke up several hours later, convinced that the night before was nothing but a dream. It all seemed like a blur to her, the attack, being taken care of by Ben and most of all the kiss. She convinced herself that seeing Ben at the pie shop, brought forth dreams and thoughts about him. She sat up opening her hauntingly brown eyes and looked around. She was in a small room with a great deal of daylight shining through the large window across from her. She signed loudly. _I must have fallen asleep at the shop_. As she stood up, her head began to spin rapidly forcing her to sit back down on the bed. She looked down at herself finding her wrist wrapped tightly in gauze, bruises on various parts of her body, and wearing an unfamiliar night gown that reached a little below her knees. She tried to stand this time grasping the wall to help her steady herself and proceeded to leave the room. There were very steep grey stairs that lead to a door. She started to make her way down the stairs when she heard voices causing her to freeze and sit down on the step. She peered down to find Benjamin Barker talking to another man while putting shaving cream on him.

"Yes, the weather has been quite good." the customer said in a jolly way as he leaned back against he barber chair.

"Although, the heat has been becoming a tad overpowering." Ben said and began to shave the customer. Nellie quickly hurried back up the stairs.

"No..no, it can't be. I can't be in Benjamin Barker's barber shop. This is absolutely nutter. I must still be dreaming. God, what did I drink last night?" Nellie chided herself sitting back on the bed. She tried closing her eyes and accepting the fact that this was just a wonderful dream until she felt a hand touch her shoulder causing her to jump. Ben smiled back at her in the most charming way imaginable.

"You alright?" he asked.

"Ben? Why was I sleeping in the room above your barber shop?" Nellie asked calming down a little.

"Well, I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but you were attacked by the greasy git Beadle Banford and well I brought you here." Ben said.

"Why?" Nellie asked eyeballing him suspiciously.

"Umm because you were hurt." Ben asked.

"I knew that, but why would you care if I was hurt or not…I am just a kid after all. That is the purpose of being a kid..to get hurt and get dirty and waste time on dreams." Nellie said.

"I guess I deserved that. Look Nell, I had to help you because you're my friend and that's what friends do." Ben said unable to provide the real answer.

"I appreciate it thanks." Nellie said standing up.

"Whoa there, where do you think you're going?" Ben asked pulling her back.

"Umm back to my home. Father is probably worried sick about me." Nellie said.

"Already taken care of, I sent word to him that you're perfectly safe and visiting Lucy and I." Ben said.

"Oh, well, thanks." Nellie said avoiding eye contact with him.

"You know, it's nice seeing you again. Of course I wish there could have been better circumstances, but it's nice to have you around." Ben said.

"Don't you have any appointments, Mr. Barker?" Nellie asked trying to avoid his previous comment.

"I have an hour break, so you and I could talk." Ben said.

"Talk about what?" Nellie asked.

"Oh..oh everything. I haven't seen you in three years Nell and all of us sudden you come out of nowhere." Ben said.

"Yeah it's kind of funny really." Nellie said.

"Look, all this time, I couldn't forget what I last said to you." Ben said.

"Its quite alright now, I've moved on since then." Nellie said.

"Oh, well that's good. So, how's the pie shop business? How'd you come about running it by yourself?" Ben asked.

"Its alright. My mom got sick and she can't work any longer. So father and her thought it was best that I take over the business." Nellie said.

"Well you're doing a marvelous job. I've never seen so many people in one place before." Ben said.

"Thanks." Nellie said with smile. "How's this place doing?

"Oh it's alright. Business has been kind of down. No one really wants to waste their time in a 100 degree barber shop for practically and hour. I mean I have a full she dual, but it's certainly not like your place." Ben said.

"I didn't know, you actually had a room up here." Nellie said looking around.

"Yeah, my dad and I would sometimes have to sleep here when it got really busy. Customers used to come all hours of the night." Ben said.

"Ben? Why are you doing this to me?" Nellie asked suddenly really upset.

"Doing what?" he asked.

"Torturing me like this." she said bursting into tears. "Stop trying to make me love you again, it's far too much pain. We can't just pretend like nothing ever happened. You broke my heart Ben. You shattered it and now when I finally get my life together, you have come back into it."

"Nellie, please." Ben said trying to console her. She gained control of her emotions and stood up.

"Ben I really should be going." she said in a low voice.

"Alright then, there's a gown in the closet that should be about your size. Sorry, but your original got ruined." Ben said opening the closet.

"Now excuse me while I change." Nellie said wiping the tears out of her eyes.

"Very well." Ben said feeling defeated and went downstairs.

While Nellie changed, Ben sat in his barber chair pondering about this current situation. He couldn't help but constantly think of Nellie with her vibrant brick red hair and haunting brown eyes. Now most of all, she was changing both physically, mentally, and emotionally. The woman that was previously sitting next to him was so much different from the young girl that sat next to him eating lollipops. He couldn't place what exactly had changed about her, all he knew was that somehow he liked it. His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by Nellie coming down the stairs wearing one of Lucy's old dresses. It was a forest green color which complimented her hair, eyes, and petite figure.

"Well that defiantly suits you." Ben said.

"Thanks, was this Lucy's?" Nellie asked.

"Yeah, but just between us, you look much better in it than she did." Ben whispered.

"Why thank you." Nellie said with a blush.

"Well, you should probably go. Your father probably will need help with the lunch crowd." Ben said with his hands jammed in his pockets.

"Yes, probably." Nellie said shifting her eyes to the floor.

"Will I be seeing you again? And I'm not talking three years from now. Can you come and visit me once in a while?" Ben asked.

"Ben…what will your wife think?" Nellie asked.

"She doesn't have to know." Ben said.

"Uh." Nellie started looking around nervously.

"Please?" Ben whispered.

"Alright fine, but just as friends." Nellie said.

"Very well, so…I guess..I'll be seeing you." Ben said.

"I guess so and thank you for everything Ben." Nellie said locking her eyes with his and smiling, then left the barber shop.

Nellie walked back to the pie shop, which was a couple blocks from the barbers. All the while, she was thinking of Ben and how much he had changed. He was no longer treating her like a little girl or even just a friend. There was something more in his voice when he spoke to her, a new light in his eye as he spoke to her and most of all she couldn't ward off the fact that he couldn't take his eyes off her. Have the table turned? Was he now falling for her? Before she could dwell any further on the situation, she came upon the pie shop in which at least twenty people were lined up in front of. Nellie rushed inside finding her father rushing around nervously. Sweat beaded on his forehead as he raced from one customer to the next delivering pies, taking orders, and collecting money. He finally stopped in just the amount to time to catch his breath and greet Nellie. However when he saw her appearance, he nearly fainted.

"Nellie, what the bloody hell happened to you?" Charlie asked studying his daughter.

"Nothing, why? What's wrong?" Nellie asked.

"Looks like you've been to hell and back. What did that Barker guy do to you?" Charlie asked.

"Nothing, he would never hurt me father. You know that. Now can I help you out?" Nellie asked.

"First put some ice on that eye of yours. Did a doc look you over? Maybe I should call you one." Charlie said handing her an ice cube wrapped in a towel.

"I'm fine, really." Nellie said.

"Are you sure? What's with your wrist?" Charlie asked.

"I don't know really." Nellie said holding it behind her back. Charlie snatched it quickly and studied it.

"He broke your wrist..Nellie, please what did that Barker guy do to you?" Charlie asked holding her by the shoulders.

"Nothing, he didn't do anything to me." Nellie practically yelled.

"Listen pet, maybe you should take the day off and let me handle this." Charlie said.

"Father, I really am fine. Now I'm going to take care of those customers." Nellie said and approached the couple that just walked into the shop.

After a while, Turpin and his entourage entered causing the little bell on the door to ring and Nellie to whirl around to face them.

"I'll be right with-" Nellie started

"Ah yes Nellie, looking prettier than usual, I must say." Turpin mocked making his minions laugh.

"Ah yes Judge Turpin." Nellie said under her breath.

"Nellie, I think that shade of black and blue goes great with your skin tone." Turpin said.

"You-you." Nellie started for them, but he stood up and grabbed her by the forearms.

"Don't even try it or I'll finish what Beadle started. And this time I'll be sure Benjamin Barker can't save you." Turpin threatened.

"Fine." she said pushing out of his grasp. "What can I get you?"

"Blueberry pie." Turpin said with an evil glint in his eye.

"As you wish." Nellie said with a fake smile and turned away from them. An evil smirk took over her face as she went behind the counter and prepared a blueberry pie. Only this time with a special ingredient.

**I feel like I should have ended that with a MWHAHAHAH! AH yes the story behind the disgusting pies lies in this and the next chapter. See there's a reason behind it. Sorry that this chapter was kind of bad and not too much action happened between Nellie and Ben, but stay tuned. There is far more to comeJ Preview for the next chapter: What does Nellie put in Turpin's pie? When will she see Ben again? Will romance spark between them? Haha knowing me, most likely, (_does the creepy Bellatrix laugh)_ See you in chapter 6. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hallo everyone, wow chapter six already! Before you know it, we'll be at the last chapter. Hopefully it won't be too soon. Thank you all for all the supportive reviews..you all rock! Sorry again for being politically incorrect in regards to time period, dialogue, mannerisms…etc. I honestly have no idea how people acted or talked back then. I'm planning on taking a British Lit class next semester so that I can understand the context and correct vocab. But for now just accept the fact that I'm alittle off in regards to the time period, dialogue, and just enjoy the story itself. Plus all of this is like a movie in my head and I'm ALWAYS thinking about it. Okay so, onto chapter six. I'm just going to pick up where I left off. Sorry that theres not too much action in this chapter, but this part is actually pretty vital...so enjoy:)**

"_Don't even try it or I'll finish what Beadle started. And this time I'll be sure Benjamin Barker can't save you." Turpin threatened._

"_Fine." she said pushing out of his grasp. "What can I get you?"_

"_Blueberry pie." Turpin said with an evil glint in his eye._

"_As you wish." Nellie said with a fake smile and turned away from them. An evil smirk took over her face as she went behind the counter and prepared a blueberry pie. Only this time with a special ingredient_

Nellie returned from the bakehouse holding a very special pie made especially for Judge Turpin. She set it down on the table, trying not to smirk as she did so. Turpin looked at her closely.

"Is this really a blueberry pie?" He asked.

"Oh yes Judge Turpin, I made it especially for you." She said sweetly.

"Its smells like blueberry sir." Beadle said.

"Very well, you're learning fast Ms Sunner." Turpin said and took a bite of the blueberry pie.

"Enjoy your pie, sir." She said turning away quickly and trying not to laugh.

"What are you laughing at?" Charlie Sunner asked as his daughter went around the corner and burst out laughing.

"Oh nothing, father." Nellie said.

"If you're not going to tell me, then at least control yourself." Charlie said.

"Okay." Nellie said taking a deep breath and stopped laughing. Only until her eyes shifted to Turpin eating more and more of the pie. This caused her to laugh even harder than before.

"Nellie, for heaven sakes, have you gone mad?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah that's it father, I've gone completely mad." Nellie said still giggling.

"Control yourself, people are starting to stare." Charlie said.

"I'm really sorry, father. Its just too funny." Nellie said.

"What is? Tell me Nellie." Charlie said.

"I uh you're not going to think it's funny." Nellie said.

"Try me." Charlie said.

"Well, I made Judge Turpin a very special pie." Nellie whisphered.

"Oh Nellie, you didn't." Charlie sighed.

"See I told you, I best be off serving that customer right there." Nellie said guestering to an older couple that just walked in. She quickly approached the couple and took their orders.

Later that day, after closing the pie shop, Nellie walked to the hospital with her father. Charlie was still concerned about what had happened with his daughter.

"Nellie, what really happened?" Charlie asked.

"Okay, Okay, I put a couple spiders into Judge Turpin's pie." Nellie said.

"Spiders? Nellie, you're eighteen, would you mind telling me why you did that?" Charlie asked.

"Because he deserved it. He actually deserves far worse, but that was the best I could do." Nellie said with pure hatred.

"Judge Turpin is one of the most respected men in all of London." Charlie said.

"To you maybe." Nellie mumbled.

"I won't tell your mother, but promise me you won't do anything like that again." Charlie said.

"Alright fine, I promise." Nellie said.

"Now lets hope your mother is doing better." Charlie said as they approached the hospital in which Margaret Sunner currently stayed at.

The hospital was extremely small with several beds lined up in a row and a couple nurses attending the patients. As Charlie and Nellie entered, they were approached by the doctor whom was tall, had a receeding hairline, and wore large, almost funny looking, specticles.

"Mr and Miss Sunner." The doc greeted.

"Good evening Dr Munak." Charlie greeted shaking the doc's hand. "How is my wife?"

"Her condition seems to be worsening, however she's fighting it. Your wife is a very strong woman. I have no doubt that she'll pull through." The doc said.

"Well that's good news, I guess." Charlie said.

"Nellie, how's that wrist of yours doing?" the doc asked. "Good thing that Barker kid called me when he did."

"Yes, good thing indeed." Nellie said.

"So you know what happened to her?" Charlie asked.

"She hasn't told you?" the doc asked.

"No, unfortunatly she hasn't." Charlie said looking at his daughter closely.

"Come on father, lets go see mum." Nellie said quickly.

"Right then." Charlie said following his daughter to Margaret's bed which was the second to last one in the row. Margaret opened her grey eyes and looked around alittle, then sighed softly. Her once beautiful brunette hair was tangled in a mass of knots which scattered across her pilliow. Her wane face looked paler than snow drawing attention to her now darkened eyes. Those eyes fell upon her husband first and looked upon him with sadness. She managed to smile weakly and touched his face with her thin bandaged hand.

"Charlie." she said softly as she studied his every facial feature.

"Yes, I'm here my love." Charlie said kneeling beside the bed.

"How did business go?" Margaret asked.

"Not bad, very good, in fact." Charlie said.

"Hi mum." Nellie said.

"Nellie, I heard you weren't there to help your father. I am very disappointed to hear that." Margaret said then sighed somewhat loudly. "When are you going to learn to take responsibility. Its about time that you start running the shop on your own. Charlie and I are getting far to old to be running around with pies all day. This is your job now you lazy little.."

"Of course you would say that mother." Nellie said feeling each of her mother's word sting her heart.

"When are you going to make some use of yourself?" Margaret asked.

"I don't know mother." Nellie said unable to take the abusive words from her mother and started away. "I'll wait for you on the steps, father."

"But Margaret, she did come and helped me quite alot with the lunch and dinner rush. I wasn't working alone for too long. Plus she got hurt and she refuses to tell me what happened." Charlie said.

"Figures, she probably did it herself. You know how she loves the attention." Margaret said.

"Thats rather harsh, Margaret." Charlie whisphered.

"Well Im very disappointed to hear that she's been running off again. She's getting far too old for that. Most girls her age are married and raising a family." Margaret said.

"Hush darling, she has plenty of time for that." Charlie said.

"Whatever, I just wish she'd stop living in that fantasy world of hers and take on responsibility." Margaret said and sighed softly.

Meanwhile, Nellie walked out of the hospital, only to be stopped by Dr. Munak.

"Miss Sunner, I am puzzled to hear that you hadn't told your father about what happened last night." Dr Munak said to her quietly.

"To be perfectly honest, Dr Munak, I'm not even entirely sure what had happened. It's all a blur." Nellie answered.

"Oh." Dr Munak said.

"Benjamin Barker told me that I was attacked by the Beadle, was that true?" Nellie asked.

"I'm not the one you should be asking. Fear not, your memory may come back in the morning." Dr Munak said.

"All I know is that it involved Judge Turpin." Nellie said.

"Judge Turpin? Be he's-" Dr. Munak started.

"I know, one of the most respectable men in all of London. But I'm not entirely sure that I believe that." Nellie said. "Well thank you Dr. Munak for everything."

"You're very welcome Miss Sunner. Take care of yourself. That wrist will take at least 2 weeks to repair, so try not to use it." Dr Munak advised.

"I will and thank you." Nellie said smiling slightly then walking out of the hospital.

She left the hospital and sat on the large steps following it. She couldn't bear another moment in the hospital, with people who were suffering, some covered in blood. She was never the kind of person that liked blood or suffering and seemed to especally hate hospitals. As she sat on the cold metal steps, her mind began to drift off and recount these new, rather puzzling events that have been taking place this passed week. The combination of them seemed abstact, absurd, almost dreamlike to her. Was this merely a dream in which she refused to wake from? Before she could continue, she felt the presence of another being and looked up fast. To her surprise, it was Benjamin Barker! He was sitting beside her and smiling over at her.

"Hello Nell, funny seeing you here." Ben said to her gently.

"Yeah it's quite the coincidence. What brings you here, Mr Barker?" Nellie asked.

"I was actually just passing by on my way from the bank and I saw you sitting here all alone. You know, pet, that's not very wise for a young woman who had been recently attacked. You never know who could be lurking in one of those dark alleyways." Ben said.

"I can imagine, though I did pay them back." Nellie said with a smirk.

"What'd you do?" Ben asked.

"Oh I made Judge Turpin a VERY special pie. It was blueberry with a very special ingredent...five large black spiders. I had to grind them up alittle, so he wouldn't notice. But it sure felt rather nice seeing him take a bite of it." Nellie said. To her surprise, Ben started laughing too.

"Wow, as disguisting as that is, it's remarkably funny! That git deserves every bit of it. Never thought you were the one for revenge." Ben said laughing hard. "Your not as innocent as you look."

"You will find, Mr Barker, that looks can very well be decieving." Nellie said in a low voice.

"Let me see, vixen red hair, smokey hypontic brown eyes, a sweet innocent smile, petite yet generous figure. I'd actually have to disagree, in your case, looks only compliment your persona." Ben said.

"Let me see for you, slicked back hair, a pale face in which coal black eyes contrast remarkably, a charming smile..yes I'd have to agree with you Mr Barker." Nellie said.

"Oh so you like the fact that I'm pale?" Ben asked.

"Yes why?" Nellie asked.

"Lucy insists that I go out in the sun and at least try to get some color to my skin. She says I sometimes look like I'm dead or a ghost or something." Ben said.

"She isn't particulary bronze either." Nellie said.

"She thinks she is." Ben added making Nellie chuckle.

"I'm sorry Ben, I had better go and check on my father." Nellie said.

"You're father has grown ill?" Ben asked.

"No, he's fine, it's my mother thats ill and she doesn't have any nice words to say to me, so I dont see my point in being there." Nellie said coldly.

"Thats alittle harsh, Nell." Ben commented.

"I've tried Ben, I really have, I give and I give and I give and I feel like it's going nowhere. You should see they way she looks at me sometimes. It's like I'm the scum of the earth. She'd never believe me, if I told her about what really happened last night. She assumed that I did it myself for attention." Nellie said with pain in her voice.

"Wow, I'm really sorry Nell. I didn't know you had it that bad." Ben said.  
"How could you?" Nellie asked looking into his coal black eyes.

"Well, I'm here if you need to talk. You know that right?" Ben asked.

"Yes, I do." Nellie said with a smile. "You're very good to me, Ben."

"You'd do the same for me." Ben added.

"Indeed I would. I'll probably be seeing you sometime within the week." Nellie said.

"Come by my shop Nell or I'll come by yours..either way, I'll see you soon." Ben said.

"See you soon." Nellie said watching him walk off and walked back inside the hospital. She couldn't help the pleasant smile that took over her face as she joined her father at her mother's bedside. Perhaps, things will be looking up.

**There you have it folks, chapter six. Wow, this story sure is coming along. Oh yeah and I'm sorry it took alittle longer for me to post. Gotta love balancing school, work, writing fan fics, seeing friends, working on getting one of my own novels published, and family stuff. It gets alittle chaotic sometimes:) Hopefully, chapter seven will be posted either tomorrow or Monday depending on how bored I am at work tomorrow. Depending on what happens, I may post Chapters 7 and 8 together. Preview for next chapter: Nellie and Ben do get together during that week and things start to heat up...I mean look up ;) We will encounter Lucy once again..and how does Albert Lovett get involved in all of this? Will Margaret Sunner pull through her illness? Stay tuned for chapter 7. **


	7. Chapter 7

-1**Hooray for Chapter 7!!! OMG I just finished writing this and realized how cute this chapter is. I hoping you will all enjoy this chapter. **

The next morning, Nellie woke with a gasp as she rolled over on her broken wrist causing excruciating pain to soar through her. She quickly sat up, fighting tears that stung her eyes as she held her wrist in pain. She studied her wrapped up wrist and began to remember the attack by Beadle. It was too horrible for her to contain her tears and she simply cried softly as all the memories of the attack flooded back into her mind. After regaining her emotions, Nellie got out of bed and examined all the rest of the damage bestowed upon her. Her right eye was still discolored due to the blow thrown at her. Her shoulder felt a lot better than it had and she still had numerous cuts and bruises throughout her body at various healing stages. She took a deep breath and changed into her blue, somewhat low cut dresses which complimented her porcelain skin and red hair. Then she found her father preparing for the days work and eating breakfast.

"Morning father." she said pleasantly.

"Morning pet, how'd you sleep?" Charlie asked.

"Alright, until I rolled over on my broken wrist." Nellie said grimacing.

"Nellie, please explain to me what happened." Charlie said.

"I was attacked in a rather ghastly way by the Beadle. I have no doubt that Judge Turpin sent him." Nellie said in a cold voice.

"Now Nellie, why would you say that? Why would Judge Turpin attack you, now honestly?" Charlie asked.

"Don't ask me, but it happened." Nellie said.

"Right Nell, I'm sure Benjamin Barker told you that to cover for himself." Charlie said.

"Why are you convinced that Mr Barker had anything to do with this?" Nellie asked.

"Because he sent word to me that you were spending the night at his place. Plus I've seen the way he looks at you Nell." Charlie said.

"Father, he's married." Nellie said.

"Oh that means nothing especially to young men like himself. He's one of those types of boys who never settle and target young innocent girls like my daughter." Charlie said.

"But didn't you hear what the doc said? I was lucky he was there. Why would have I been lucky if he's the one that caused all of this?" Nellie asked.

"He was probably just trying to look good." Charlie said.

"Honestly father, it wasn't Mr. Barker. He's the last person that would harm me." Nellie said.

"No-I am." Charlie said with a reassuring smile.

"I know that father." Nellie said kissing him on the cheek. "Eventually you will have to share me with another young man who will love me just as equally as you."

"Nonsense pet, no one could love you more than I do." Charlie said.

"I also know that, father." Nellie said.

"You had better believe it Nell." Charlie said.

"I do, now if you excuse me, I have to go and get some fruit, flour, and a couple other things before we open." Nellie said.

"Alright then and take care of that arm of yours." he said.

"I will." Nellie said throwing on a cloak and descending into the blustery cold outer world once again.

Across town, Benjamin Barker was also getting up and ready for the days work. He hummed to himself while fixing his black suit and fastening his shoes until Lucy came down the stairs interrupting him.

"Good morning Bennikins." Lucy said wearing a tacky pink robe and kissing him on the forehead.

"Good morning Luc, how'd you sleep?" Ben asked wincing at the nickname she had given him.

"Oh alright, I've been thinking a lot about you and me financially speaking. We're obviously not doing very well in regards to wealth, so I'm taking the liberty of talking to daddy and getting you a new job in banking or business. Barbering was a great job for you when you were twenty and unmarried, but now you're 25 and married to me. And I personally want a better life than this." Lucy said.

"But Luc, I love working at the shop. Shaving is something I am really good at and enjoy doing." Ben said unable to believe his ears.

"You can always do it on the side. But for right now, you need a career that brings more than just bread to the table." Lucy said.

"Lucy, I appreciate your input, but being a barber is..is my calling. This is seriously what I am meant to do. My customers are very important to me." Ben responded as calmly as he could.

"Ben, you must stop being so selfish, we need to think of what's best for the both of us. You know that I came form a privileged family and I expected from you and for all our children. Think of how ghastly it would sound telling your children that all you ever were was a barber." Lucy ranted.

"Yes, a rather good barber, customers come from all regions of London just to be shaved my me. Its more than just a job, Lucy, it's a special part of me. Look we are going to provide a beautiful life for our family when we have one and for ourselves. Maybe if I have sons, we can pass the shop onto them. Wouldn't that be a nice thing?" Ben said.

"Oh yeah, sure, we have a nice little family run barber shop." Lucy spat sarcastically.

"A lot of people do very well doing that." Ben said.

"Like your little pie making friend, hmm?" Lucy asked.

"Brilliant example, the Sunner's do marvelously well with their shop and live happily and provide nice life for their daughter." Ben argued.

"You would know, you talk to the little twit enough." Lucy spat.

"Yes, she is a friend of mine, but she has nothing to do with it." Ben said.

"Is that why you left just to talk to her last night? I think you fancy the little witch and using me just for show. Is that it, huh?" Lucy asked.

"Of course not Lucy, I love you." Ben said desperately.

"If you love me, then give up shaving and the barber shop." Lucy said.

"Lucy, you know I cannot do that." Ben said.

"Fine, then leave this house. You can live at your precious barber shop for all I care." Lucy yelled.

"Lucy, please." Ben started.

"I will not love you until you give it up." Lucy said. "It's your choice."

"Fine, I'll have to think about it." Ben said getting up and leaving the house.

Meanwhile, Nellie hurried through the marketplace purchasing various fruits for her pies when she felt a dark shadow behind her.

"I hope you're buying more blueberries for my special pie." Turpin said breathing down her neck. She spun to face him with a look of fright in her brown eyes.

"Mi lord." she addressed quietly.

"Good, I will be expecting another blueberry pie later today." he said.

"Very well." Nellie said starting to leave, but he caught her by her uninjured wrist and pulled her to him.

"Miss Sunner, I did not ask you to leave now did I?" Turpin asked.

"But I have to get back." Nellie said.

"Not so soon, I didn't follow you here just to be blown off." Turpin said.

"You followed me?" Nellie asked.

"Of course, I have always been. I have to make sure my future wife stays out of trouble." Turpin said.

"Oh no…oh hell no." Nellie said backing up, twisting out of his grasp, and ran as fast as she could from him.

"Catch her you fool." Turpin said to Beadle who started to run after her, but was far too slow and stupid to keep up.

She quickly raced out of the marketplace looking somewhere safe to hide. The bookstore? Yes, with all the shelves and aisles, it was the perfect place to hide. That is until she collided with someone and fell backward.

"Watch it will-Nell, wait." Benjamin Barker called after her as she attempted to run off again. She stopped dead in her trails and looked around fast.

"Take me to your shop, please." Nellie said throwing her arms around him tightly, then hurried with him to his barber shop. Luckily Beadle and Turpin were nowhere to be seen and Ben quickly flipped over the closed sign. Nellie sat in one of the chairs hesitating and then holding her head and muttering to herself.

"Are you okay?" Ben asked.

"Oh god, this couldn't possibly be any worse." Nellie sighed.

"Yes I feel similar to you, as well." Ben said sitting next to her.

"Two minutes ago, I found out that Judge Turpin has been following me for quite some time and he..he…called me his future wife. He intends on marrying me, which in my right mind I would never ever do. But since he's one of the most respected men in all of London, I know he'll force it upon me. Its just so horrible." Nellie said in a shaky, almost terrified voice.

"Shh..hush love, that won't happen. I will never let that happen to you. Don't worry the tables will turn for him someday, you'll see." Ben said rubbing her back gently.

"So that's how my horrible morning went, how bout yours?" Nellie asked.

"Well Lucy kicked me out of her flat. She wants me to give up shaving and this barber shop." Ben said.

"You had better not, shaving is your calling. You're like a celebrity, people come from all of Europe just to be shaved by you." Nellie said.

"I know and I tried telling her that, but she just won't understand." Ben said.

"Well least you got this place." Nellie said.

"That's for sure. Brings back memories of the past." Ben added.

"Well, I'm sorry about you getting kicked out and everything. I know you loved her." Nellie said.

"Yes, well, we mustn't dwell of the morbid things, come Nellie, at least we have each other. You and I have had quite the history together." Ben said.

"Yes, since the age of nine." Nellie said giggling softly.

"Right you are, and just think, you can feel free to come here whenever your scared or sad or just need to talk. At least until I decide to give up shaving, which will probably never happen." Ben said.

"But won't you miss Lucy? She is your wife after all." Nellie asked.

"What kind of wife wants me to give up my passion? Eventually she'll come around. Till then I'll have my charming pie maker. You were always a bloody wonder Nellie Sunner and now more than ever you are." Ben said.

"I'm really hoping that's a good thing." Nellie asked.

"It is, my dear, it surely is." Ben said wanting to kiss her ruby red lips, but held back a little. Not because he didn't want to. But he feared that it may jeopardize their relationship. And as of now, the relationship they had was perfect.

**Oh man, that last part gets me. Like I said previously, it's all like a movie playing in my head. Don't worry about me trailing off from the REAL Sweeney Todd storyline, it will loop back around eventually. I just really don't like Lucy and not much was said about Ben/Lucy marriage. It could have been bad, you never know. Trust me, it'll loop back around. Coming up in the next chapters: Ben/Nellie's relationship really begins to heat up. But what will happen when Charlie Sunner or Lucy…or worse..Turpin find out? Will it break up the perfect relationship or only make it stronger? Stay tuned**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ahh chapter 8, sorry once again about not posting 7 & 8 together like I mentioned in my authors note. Work has been borderline insane. I'm serious, one would think lots of snow would cut down on the insanity…but NO. I work at a hotel, if anyone is wondering. Gotta love having a full time job and going to school at the same time. But I'm gonna post these chapters as soon as I can for you. You've all been very kind to me in regards to reviews, tolerating my new somewhat strange ideas, and being politically incorrect. Hope you enjoy Chapter 8! I'm going to pick up where I left off. Oh yeah and Happy Valentine's Day everyone:)**

_Nellie is with Benjamin in his barbershop. Both have had a terrible morning and starting to really enjoy each other's presence._

Nellie and Ben were talking energetically with one another. For Ben, their relationship was so much different from the one he had with Lucy. There was always a sense of coldness, as if, Lucy had only said yes to his proposal out of guilt and pity. She wanted a privileged life in which her spouse would bring home large sums of money and spend it mostly on her. She was the type that loved going to fancy parties in which the only food served was caviar and where the guests spoke mostly of literature and politics. They may have been truly in love, when they were young, naïve, and weren't bound by anything. Now it seemed that their relationship was more or less an obligation in which the attraction started to diminish slowly. He still loved her, but the fact that she wanted him to give up shaving caused him to doubt their relationship. She had always been a selfish one, but this went a little too far. Ben's musings suddenly changed when he drew his attention to the woman who was currently with him. Nellie, on the other hand, was almost the complete opposite of Lucy. He couldn't help but smile every time she spoke. She had such energy and sparkle in her dark eyes.

"Ben, are you listening to me?" Nellie asked noticing the glazed, thoughtful look in his eyes.

"Oh, sorry Nell, I was just thinking." Ben said.

"You must ave been thinking really hard about something. You had a very puzzled look on your face." Nellie said with an amused look on her face.

"Sorry about that, luv. I was just thinking about all that had happened." Ben said.

"Oh, I'm sure you miss her, Ben. I'm sure it's tough arguing with a spouse." Nellie said sympathetically touching him gently on the shoulder.

"Surprisingly, I wasn't thinking about that. I was actually thinking about how my relationship with Lucy is deteriorating and how I'm actually not really sad about it." Ben said.

"Benjamin Barker, how could you not feel bad about fighting with your wife?" Nellie fake scolded him.

"I must not have a heart then Nellie." Ben teased back.

"Oh you certainly do, Mr. Barker." Nellie answered.

"I don't know, Nell." Ben continued to tease.

"Oh shit, I have to go back to the shop." She said jumping out of the chair and throwing on her cloak. "Father is going to be so angry."

"I'm so sorry that I kept you." Ben apologized helping her into her cloak.

"No, my fault, I should have kept track." Nellie said.

"Do you..um..want me to..you know…accompany you to the pie shop." Ben asked nervously. Nellie smiled at him and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"I'd like that Ben." She answered softly.

"Great, lets go." Ben said throwing on his coat.

As they walked, Ben continued to think of her with her vibrant red hair, stunning brown eyes,and most of all the shinning smile that seemed to chase away any negativities in the world. She cared more about the people she loved than any material item in the world. He knew that she would give anything for her father, her mother..even himself. He knew she would never force him to give up his one true passion. As he continued to listen to her speak, he couldn't't help but smile. She had such a fiery, sunny spirit that seemed at times unable to destroy. She was quite a bit younger than him, but he enjoyed her youthful presence. It almost made him feel like he was eighteen again and with someone very special. He remembered being eighteen when he had met Lucy, yet she seemed so mature for her age, as if instead of being eighteen she was thirty. The two woman were like two opposite forces of nature. Lucy was like the rain, sometimes refreshing and peaceful. However can lead to flooding or destruction. In her case, she was a cool breath of fresh air when he first met her. So different from him, yet very interesting. Yet, as time went on, their differences became overpowering and thus led to destruction. Nellie, on the other hand, was like the sun breaking through dark clouds. Her spirit was so radiant that she could literally downplay any destruction or horrors. Yet, like the sun in London, she was very rare. Her presence brought many fans...like the customers at the pie shop who wanted her to smile, yet it lead to darkness as the sun hid behind the clouds once again. Or in her case Turpin.

"Ben, hello, we're here." Nellie said interrupting his thoughts. He looked around and saw the pie shop directly ahead of him.

"Oh so we are." Ben said.

"You sure are thinking alot, aren't you Ben?" Nellie asked.

"I'm sorry." Ben said.

"Like I said, it must be really hard fighting with your spouse. Lots of wild thoughts go through your head." Nellie said.

"I was thinkin of weather." Ben answered.

"Weather? Yes it's beautiful, but why weather?" Nellie asked.

"Can't tell, alright Nell, you go ahead and help your father out. I have something very important to take care of. Once thats done, I'll come back for a pie." Ben said.

"Alright then, but do you promise to come?" Nellie asked.

"Yes, I promise." Ben said.

"Really? Kiss me." Nellie said.

"What?" Ben asked.

"Kiss me, so that I know you're serious." Nellie said.

"Once again, you're slyer than you look." Ben said pulling her against him in a swave manner and kissed her fully. He was glad to see that Nellie wasn't too eager to end it and responded with just as much force. He, actually had to back away with a smile leaving Nellie breathless.

"Yes, you're serious alright." Nellie said unable to stop the smile that came to her face as well.

"Yes...now get to work before your father gets mad." Ben said pushing her gently.

"Alright, I'll see you soon." Nellie said happily and hurried into the pie shop.

Charlie Sunner was working diligently, preparing the pies as quickly as he could. The lunch rush was bound to start any moment. White, powdery, flower coved his burly arms and bits of his face as he rolled the dough. Nellie hurried in with a large smile on her face and sighed softly.

"Where have you been?" Charlie asked raising his voice slightly.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I spotted a friend in town." Nellie said.

"Yes well you have a job to do, now get back here." Charlie said.

"Be right there." Nellie said pulling off her cloak and hurrying behind the counter.

"Nel, I have some bad news, your mother isn't doing very well. Her condition is worsening. So, I'm going to be staying at the hospital with your mother for the next few nights." Charlie said sadly.

"Its fine father, she needs you." Nellie said.

"So, after we close I'll go to the hospital." Charlie said.

"Alright." Nellie said.

Soon after, customers started to come in. Nellie and Charlie hurried from one table to the next taking orders and serving the pies. Nellie kept peering at the door in hopes of Ben arriving, but found herself disappointed that he hadn't yet. It wasn't until the shop was completely full, that the bell rang loudly signaling the arrival of a very handsome man. Nellie looked up fast and smiled happily as he approached her.

"I was serious." Ben greeted.

"Indeed you were. Going to order something, Mr Barker?" Nellie asked.

"Yes, but first...I have a present for you." Ben said.

"A present? For me?" Nellie asked

"That's right. But I'm only going to give it to you, if you're not busy tonight." Ben said.

"No, I'm not busy." Nellie said eagerly.

"Alright then, would you mind joining me at the Surrey Theater? I'm seeing a play called 'Anywhere's Better than Here.' It's a comedy, supposed to be very funny." Ben said.

"I would...but Ben I dont have the kind of money to be going to the theater." Nellie said.

"Well that's the surprise, luv, I got you a ticket." Ben said pulling two theater tickets out of his coat and handing one to her. Her face lite up dramatically making him chuckle. "Nellie would you do me the honor of joining me for a night at the theater?"

"Oh, of course, I will." Nellie said looking around quickly and kissing him briefly. "I wish I could give you a better one, but-"

"It's fine, I can tell you like your present." Ben said then leaned closer to her and whispered. "You can make up for it later."

"I most certainly will." Nellie said with a sly smile.

"Brilliant, well I could like a...hmm whats the best kind of pie you have?" Ben asked.

"My personal favorite is cherry or maybe even peach. That kind is really good." Nellie said.

"Alright then, peach pie please." Ben said.

"As you wish." Nellie said retrieving a peach pie as quickly as she could and gave it to him.

"Thank you." Ben said graciously.

"I have to go serve them customers over there." Nellie said.

"Don't feel bad, we'll have plenty of time later. Go on and do your job." Ben said and watched her walk off quickly and to an elderly couple.

A while later, Ben was enjoying his second peach pie, when he felt a shadow come over him.

"Ah Mr. Barker, back again are you?" Turpin asked coldly.

"Of course, best pies in London." Ben said nodding curtly.

"Well then, I hope you don't mind if we join you." Turpin said stealing the seat next to him. His minions stole all the other seats next to him.

"How have you been these days, Judge Turpin?" Ben asked.

"Wonderful. I sentenced three innocents people to be hung." Turpin said proudly and smiled at Nellie as she approached them. "Hello Miss Sunner."

"Judge Turpin, blueberry pie I presume?" Nellie asked.

"Yes please. Just like the last one you made us." Turpin said.

"Coming right up." Nellie said secretly smirking at Ben and walking off.

"Hows the celebrity barber these days? Everyone bowing down to your every command?" Turpin asked with mockery in his voice.

"Fantastic. Never better in fact." Ben said purposefully sounding nonchalant.

"That's good, I'd hate to think that anything bad would happen to your perfect life." Turpin said in a creepy low voice to him.

"Are you insinuating something?" Ben asked.

"Of course not, wouldn't dream of it. Besides, I have other people's lives to ruin." Turpin said.

"Here you are Judge Turpin." Nellie said sweetly setting the pie in front of them.

"Thank you, my dear." he said in his creepy low voice and ate the pie quickly. He continued to mock Ben until he finished the pie and left briskly.

Closing time could not come any sooner for Nellie. As soon as they closed up, Charlie left to stay with his wife at the hospital. Nellie went home to change into one of her finer dresses and freshened up. Ben was due to come any minute and Nellie waited excitedly in a pink somewhat showy dress which tightened at the waist and flared out. There was a loud knock at the door causing Nellie to jump up and let out an excited 'eee' sound. She raced to the door and opening quickly revealing the man she had been dying to see for the last several hours, Benjamin Barker. He was dressed in his finest black suit, with his hair combed back and a charming smile.

"Hello there, you look very nice." Ben said kissing her hand.

"Thank you." Nellie said with a blush.

"Shall we then?" Ben asked holding out his arm.

"You are such a gentleman, Mr Barker." she said taking his arm and starting down the street in the direction of the theater.

"Well, I was raised by my father to be as polite and refined as possible. He taught me a valuable lesson." Ben said.

"Whats that?" Nellie asked.

"To treat a lady like gold." Ben said making Nellie's heart turn to gravy. He was so downright charming, the perfect gentleman.

"Your father sounds like a good man." Nellie said unsure about how to respond.

"He was, so does yours." Ben answered.

"Yes, he's a very good man. So patient and kind to everyone. Though he is very protective over me." Nellie said.

"What did he have to say about your injury?" Ben asked.

"He doesn't believe it. He actually thinks you had something to do with it, isn't that absurd?" Nellie asked.

"I would never hurt you. You'd be the last person in the entire universe that I'd harm. You have my word Nellie." he said.

"Why is that?" Nellie asked.

"Because you're the kind of person that would do anything for her loved ones...even me. Such kindness does not come from alot of people. Lucy is nowhere near like that. Hell, even I am not like that. You getting hurt would be the worst thing for me." Ben said.

"Nonsense, you'd care more if Lucy died or got sick." Nellie said.

"I'm serious, want me to prove it to you?" Ben asked.

"Yes." Nellie said.

"Alright then." he said gently pushing her against a wall and started to kiss her softly at first. But it grew with more passion and fier causing him to press her even harder against the wall. Nellie wrapped her arms tightly around him refusing to let go running one of her hands through his dark hair. He pulled back alittle gazing into Nellie's dark eyes.

"I may need more proof." Nellie said breathlessly.

"How about after the show, coming in with a bad hairdo is not the best of idea." Ben said.

"Sorry." Nellie said with a small smile and fixed her dress alittle.

"Lets go before I get distracted again." Ben said taking her hand once again and resumed walking to the theater.

**Aww, this is really starting to get cute. I hope you are all liking it. I may post Ch 9 tonight if I have time...just as a Valentine's Day treat. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry about the hiatus folks...I currently am recovering from the oh-so-lovely flu. Gotta love making best friends with 'Brother John' (if you know what I mean). So this may not be too good considering my lack of energy and awareness. So please just be aware of that and enjoy. Oh yes and pay close attention to foreshadowing. There is alot in regards to the real "Sweeney Todd" which will lead to the surprise ending. Okay enough of me rambling on...here's Chapter Nine.. P.S. The play "Anywhere's Better Than Here" was strummed from the very fabrics of imagination. There is no such thing. I figured that I'd mention that:)**

_Ben and Nellie go out for a night at the theater seeing a play called "Anywhere's Better Than Here". _

Nellie and Ben walked out of the theater laughing and discussing the play. Their hands are linked once again and both are laughing uncontrollably.

"What about when Jonathan Cromby slipped on the banana peel?" Ben asked.

"I KNOW, that's one thing people really have to look out for." Nellie said.

"So did you like it overall?" Ben asked.

"Of course, it was the best play ever. Of course, I haven't seen many plays. They were always a kind of luxury that my family couldn't't afford. I mean I did see two plays prior to this one, but it's very rare for me." Nellie said.

"Glad I could do that for you." Ben said.

"I really appreciate it. I honestly had a wonderful time." Nellie said.

"So did I, but who says we have to end it now?" Ben asked.  
"That's true. I'm sure it would be really strange sleeping at your barber shop all by yourself." Nellie said.

"Sure will, I have NEVER slept there alone. I always either had my father or Lucy." Ben said.

"And..I was thinking it would be very strange sleeping in my place alone since father is staying at the hospital with mother." Nellie said.

"Why don't you come to the barber shop? If you don't want to for the whole night then how about just a little while. I really like your company." Ben said.

"I suppose I can stay for a little while." Nellie said.

"Great, plus you never know who will be lurking in the shadows." Ben said.

"Very true." Nellie answered.

"So what'd you put in his pie this time?" Ben asked.

"Oh nothing, just a couple dead earthworms chopped up really good." Nellie answered with a giggle.

"Mmm, sounds good there Nell." Ben commented with a chuckle.

"I'm sure it was. Did he make any bad faces? I did not get to see his reaction." Nellie asked.

"No, he just continued eating it and mocking me." Ben answered.

"He makes me sick." Nellie said with a scowl.

"I don't blame you, luv. The way he even looks at you is revolting." Ben said.

"Yes, I try to wear my less showy dresses to work." Nellie said.

"Great, because you should save em for when we go out." Ben smiled giving her hand a squeeze.

"Ben, isn't your wife going to be mad? I'd hate for you to get in trouble because of me." Nellie said.

"Nellie, as of now Lucy isn't my wife." Ben answered.

"That's alittle harsh, don't ya think?" Nellie asked.

"I don't understand you sometimes Nell, didn't you always want a relationship with me? Didn't you dream of me kissing you?" Ben asked.

"Yes." Nellie answered softly.

"Lucy is making me chose between her and shaving. Thats not love, Nellie. I've been realizing it more and more. If you don't want a relationship, then we don't have to have one." Ben said.

"Its not that, I do..I have always wanted a relationship with you. I just don't want to be a back up girl in order to make Lucy jealous." Nellie whispered.

"She won't have to know. We can keep this relationship secret if you want." Ben whispered.

"Alright then." Nellie answered.

"Now lets get into my shop. The night is getting cold." Ben said.

"It certainly is." Nellie answered sighing gently.

Once at the shop, Ben allowed Nellie to change into a nightgown which was conveniently hung in the wardrobe. After she changed, the couple relaxed on the bed and talked once again about anything.

"If you could shave anyone in the world, who would it be?" Nellie asked.

"Abe Lincoln." Ben answered.

"Why Abe Lincoln?" Nellie asked.

"Because I've always wondered what he'd look like without a beard." Ben said.

"But he's American...why would you ever chose an American president?" Nellie asked.

"You said anyone in the world and I meant it. Okay my turn, favorite food in the whole wide world?" Ben asked.

"Christmas pudding. I look forward to it every year." Nellie said.

"Good answer, I also like the Christmas goose." Ben added.

"Oh yes, Christmas is absolute best time of the year." Nellie said.

"Does all of your family come to your flat or is it just your intermediate family?" Ben asked.  
"Just me, my mum, my father, and my grandparents when they were alive." Nellie answered.

"Did you have any other boyfriends?" Ben asked.

"Not really, I mean when I was really really young I had a friend named Pete, but it really wasn't anything serious. Don't forget, I never was able to go to school." Nellie said.

"So I would be your first serious one?" Ben asked.

"Hehe, yeah." Nellie said with an embarressed giggle.

"That's actually really cute. I'm flattered." Ben said.

"But please don't rush it." Nellie said.

"Hush love, I won't." Ben said.

"Plus I've always had a fondess for you." Nellie said propping her head up on her elbow and smiled at him.

"Well who wouldn't." Ben teased.

"Don't be an ass." Nellie teased hitting him gently and giggling

"You seem to be enjoying it, Miss Sunner." Ben said touching her face gently.

"You should remain proper in the presence of a lady. I'm not made of glass, you know, you can be rougher with me. I won't break in half." she whisphered.

"I know." Ben said kissing her slowly and gently. "I want to savor the moment, that's all."

They fell asleep shortly after enjoying each other's presence. Nellie kept convincing herself that this was all just a wonderful dream. Why would Benjamin Barker fight with his wife and turn around and start dating her? It seemed like a very good dream that would soon end. She would never replace his love for Lucy. Or could she?

The next morning, Nellie woke up still thinking that it was a dream until she looked over and saw Ben sleeping next to her. He looked so peaceful and let out a few gentle snores making her giggle quietly.

"Boo" he yelled knocking her off guard.

"Ahhh, what the hell was that for?" she yelled hesitating and smacked him lightly in the arm.

"Oww, I'm sorry I couldn't't resist." Ben said.

"Git." she muttered crossing her arms over her chest and turning her back to him.

"I'm really sorry, I didn't know I'd scare you so much." Ben said.

"Am I really in your flat, Ben?" Nellie asked turning to him.

"Yes. Neither of us wanted to sleep alone remember?" Ben asked.

"Nothing happened right?" Nellie asked.

"Nothing happened, we just talked alittle, had hot sex for most of the night, and you passed out from exhaustion." Ben said.

"We did WHAT?" Nellie asked.

"I'm just kidding Nell, we just talked and went to bed." Ben said.

"Oh, well then." Nellie said sitting up. "I thought this was all a dream."

"Obviously it's not." Ben answered.

"What are your thoughts now, Ben? Do you regret arguing with Lucy? You don't have to answer, I was just curious." Nellie asked.

"I feel alittle bad, but then I thought about other things...like the play we saw and you." Ben answered.

"What about me?" Nellie asked with a smile.

"That you deserve far better than this. I was sad to hear that you haven't seen many plays or haven't gone to school." Ben said.

"That's always been the way I lived. Plus there are far more valuable things than money and ability to go to school. Father says that bad things such as poverty is a way to build character." Nellie said.

"Oh you certainly have character. You _are_ a character. That's what I like bout you Nell." Ben said.

"You enjoy flattering me, don't you Ben?" Nellie asked.

"Are you enjoying it Nellie?" Ben asked.

"Absolutely." Nellie answered.

"Promise?" Ben asked.

"Yes." Nellie said smiling sweetly.

"Prove it." Ben said making Nellie pull him to her roughly and kiss him tenderly.

"Enough proof for you?" Nellie asked locking eyes with him.

"Ehhhh...no." Ben said kissing her again sinking his fingers into her brick red hair. "Guess that's good enough for now."  
"I should be getting to the shop, I'm not sure when father will be coming, but I'd hate for him to find me gone and to start worrying." Nellie said.

"It's fine..here I'll let you change." Ben said getting out of bed.

"Thank you Ben, you are very good to me." she whisphered with a pretty smile and watched him go downstairs.

A couple minutes later, Nellie came down the stairs wearing her fancy from the night before. Ben was sitting comfortably in his barber chair playing with one of his razors.

"How many of those razors do you have?" Nellie asked.

"Six of them...they're my most precious possessions. I love these things." Ben said placing the razor in the box with the other five and getting up.

"I can tell. Are you going to come to the pie shop later today?" Nellie asked.

"I sure will for that delicious peach pie. Maybe I'll have three." Ben said.

"Three that's an awful lot." Nellie said with a giggle.

"It will give me a good reason to stay there." Ben said winking at her.

"Great, then I'll be seeing you." Nellie said.

"Absolutely." Ben said. "Take care of yourself until then."  
"I will." Nellie said.

"Promise?" Ben asked making Nellie smirk and kiss him as emotionally as she could leaving him breathless.

"Yes...I'll see you." Nellie said and left.

Nellie hurried back to her flat in which she wanted to eat and change out of her rather fancy dress. She was so happy and gitty that literally nothing could bring her down. That is until her father came in minites later. He was weary eyed and had a look of concern on his face as he sat down at the table.

"Nellie, I have so bad news for you." Charlie said.

"Is it mother?" Nellie asked.

"She's not doing well, pet. The doc says she may not last through the night." Charlie said.

"But what's wrong with her? He said she was doing better." Nellie said feeling tears rush to her eyes.

"I know pet, her condition is just too strong for her. I've asked Mr. Jerome Moony to take over the pie shop for us today. I'm sure you'd rather be with your mother. She asked to see you." Charlie said.

"Alright then father." Nellie said solemnly. "Allow me to finish up and we can go to the hospital soon if you like."

"Alright." Charlie said.

Few minites after, Charlie and Nellie walked the few blocks to the hospital. It was drizzling, grey clouds over-casted the sky adding an even more ominous feeling. The doctor greeted the Sunner's and led them to Margaret's bed. Her face was very pale and damped with perspiration. Her eyes were closed yet one could tell that she was not at peace. Her dark tangled hair looked limp and knotted against the pillow. The sight of her made tears fill Charlie and Nellie's eyes. This was certainly not the mother/wife that they had known and it broke their hearts seeing her in this condition. She opened her eyes slightly.

"Hi Margaret." Charlie said softly smoothing her hair.

"Charlie, is that you?" Margaret asked reaching out to him.

Yes my darling, I'm right here." Charlie said.

"So am I, mother." Nellie said.

"Danielle, my baby, come here." Margaret said weakly.

"Yes, I'm here, mum." Nellie said.

"My little girl, my beautiful little girl. I'm sorry for giving you a hard time all these years. You're doing a wonderful job with the pie shop. Look at you, growing more and more beautiful with age. You'll make something of yourself, you hear? Don't let anyone tell you otherwise okay? I'm very proud of you my sweet." Margaret said touching her daughter's face.

"Mum, you're going to get better. You're going to be there when I make something of myself." Nellie said starting to cry. This was the first time that her mother ever said such kind words.

"No, it's my time now. You marry a handsome man and bare me beautiful grandchildren. I want them to have red hair like you." Margaret said.

"Mum please...you can't go. You simply can't. You have to remain strong!" Nellie cried even harder.

"Shh, hush, it'll be alright." Margaret whisphered. "Now let me talk to your father."  
"Okay." Nellie said said wiping the tears from her eyes and allowing her mother and father to talk in private.

Within the next hour, Margaret Sunner had died due to tuberculosis. Charlie Sunner was in complete shock and despair and retreated to his room for a long period of time. Nellie watched over him and cared for him while he was in such a state. She vowed to her mother that she'd take full responsibility of the pie shop. It was after all one her mother's prized possessions and thus was passed onto her. That night, Nellie went to her father's room and brought a tray with tea and toast.

"Father? Thought you'd like some tea." Nellie said quietly. Charlie turned to her and looked at her with his red, tear stained face.

"She's really gone isn't she Nellie?" Charlie asked.

"Yes, father, but she's in a much better place now. She's no longer suffering." Nellie said in a hushed voice.

"She didn't have to go through that." Charlie said.

"I know father, no one deserves to suffer." Nellie said.

"Do you think I was a good husband to her?" Charlie asked.

"Thats a tad ridiculous, dont you think? Of course, you were a good husband to her. You were brilliant! I couldn't imagine a better pair." Nellie said.

"You're right, she may have seemed cold toward you and it may not have seemed like it, but she was so proud of you." Charlie said.

"I know that now father. Besides any good mother would be strict with their daughters especially when they love them." Nellie said.

"Right pet." Charlie said.

"Enjoy your tea father, I'm retreating to bed. Is there anything else I can get for you?" Nellie asked.

"No, it's quite alright. Night love." Charlie said.

"Goodnight father." Nellie said with a warm smile and left.

**Sorry I had to end this on sort of a sad note. Hey, Benjamen isn't the only figure in Nellie's life, after all she is 18. While reading this over, I must say I really like the overall characterization of Charlie Sunner. I have a picture of him in my head and its working out rather swimmingly. Like I mentioned earlier, my mind is alittle altered by sickness and lack of energy so some of this may not be interesting or make sense. And I apologize once again. Yesterday was even worse..trust me:( Anyways..preview for next chapter: What happens when Lucy finds out about Nellie/Ben's secret..well -not so secret relationship? What happens when Turpin finds something suspicious in his pie? How will Albert Lovett get involved in all this? Stay tuned.**


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry for the hiatus folks, I'm pretty much over the flu and have been doing A LOT of writing. I had a new idea for a story pop up in my head this passed weekend and I'm starting to get that underway…while keeping up with my other two original stories and two fanfics…gotta love the joys of being a writer. Once again, thank you all for your supportive reviews..I have very interesting plans for this fic which will soon start to unravel. Anywho, onward to Chapter 10! We just left off when Nellie's mother died and she was comforting her father.

It had been a long day for Ben, the business seemed to be very constant and he his appointments were shedualed right up until closing time. As he flipped the closed sign over, he sighed deeply and looked forward to retreating to his comfortable bed. As he started up the stairs, he heard a loud taping noise on his door and whirled around to see Nellie standing outside of it. He quickly rushed to open it.

"Nellie, what is it?" Ben asked.

"She's dead Ben, my mother's dead." Nellie said throwing her arm around him and crying softly.

"Oh I'm so sorry Nel." Ben said holding her tightly to him.

"I know we didn't get along all that well, but her last words to me was that she was proud of me. She was proud of me Ben. She had been proud of me all along." Nellie cried.

"Shh, it's alright Nel." Ben whisphered.

"Can I sleep here tonight?" Nellie asked somewhat already knowing the answer to that.

"Absolutely." He said kissing the top of her head and pulling her inside.

"I'm terribly sorry to be intruding. I was just flooded with all of her memory and father was already suffering enough." Nellie said.

"You are not intruding, love. I'm glad you came, so that I don't have to sleep alone either." Ben said and led her up the stairs to the small flat.

"Thank you Ben." She whisphered.

"I can't imagine what your father is feeling now. Did they have an extremely close relationship?" Ben asked.

"Oh yes, nothing could separate them. They loved each other so dearly." Nellie said reclining on the bed.

"He must really miss her." Ben said reclining on the bed as well.

"Ben, what's going to happen with us? I mean you and Lucy are going resolve your conflict, am I right?" Nellie asked.

"She hasn't yet. Why does she concern you Nellie? Its just you and me now." Ben said.

"True, I just keep thinking that we're getting ourselves into so much trouble." Nellie said then looked at him. "But part of me doesn't seem to care at all."  
"Then listen to that part. Listen Nellie, nothing bad is ever going to come between us. Understand?" Ben asked looking into her brown eyes.

"Yes, I do understand." Nellie said smiling comfortably.

"We can take this relationship as slow or as fast as you want Nel, I don't want you feeling uncomfortable with any of this." Ben said.

"Let's just play it by ear." Nellie responded lying her head on his chest.

"I came by the pie shop, very briefly, business was extremely rough today. Mr. Mooney seemed to be doing an adequent job with the pie sales. Though, he isn't nowhere near as charming as the regular hostess everyone comes to see everyday." Ben said.

"They don't come for me, they come for the pies." Nellie said.

"Oh, right, then explain why when your mother worked, only half the shop was filled and now that the public knows that you are working, the shop is always full." Ben asked.

"It's just coincidence. It has absolutely nothing to do with me." Nellie said giggling.

"That's why I order three peach pies." He whisphered in her ear. "I adore coming to see you as often as I could."

"I do believe you are attempting to flatter me, are you not?" Nellie asked.

"Is it working, Nellie Sunner, is that why your cheeks are turning pink like rose petals?" Ben asked touching her face gently.

"No, I do believe you are making me blush." Nellie said giggling with embarressment.

"So be it then, Nellie Sunner, you look quite attractive blushing like a little school girl." Ben responded.

"How would I know how a school girl looks, I've never attended school." Nellie asked.

"Pity you didn't, I'm sure all the young blokes would start fights over you." Ben said.

"As wonderful as that may sound, I know it's not entirely true." Nellie said.

" Why is that?" Ben asked.

"Because there are hundreds of girls far more beautiful than I." Nellie said.

"Well any bloke in his right mind would have to be completely nutter to believe that. Besides, it's not just looks that I find appealing about you." Ben said.

"Is that so, go on Mr. Barker, what is it that you find appealing about me?" Nellie asked.

"That, my dear, is for you to figure out on your own." He said planting a kiss on her lips.

"Very well then." Nellie whisphered kissing him back, then resuming her position with her head on his chest.

"You sleep now Nellie." Ben whisphered kissing her forehead then falling asleep slowly. "Nothing will come between us"

The next morning, Nellie's eyes fluttered open and she looked around to find herself in Ben's flat with him fast asleep next to her. She smiled peaceful and laid back down once again. She was lucky to have such a wonderful man in the world. She didn't care how hard business became or how often Judge Turpin tormented her, as long as she had Mr Barker, things were going to be alright. Her thoughts were interupted by Ben sitting up with a groan.

"Morning love, you look content this morning." He said to her.

"I was just recalling what you had said to me last night. You're right Mr. Barker, we are going to be alright together." She said softly.

"Great, so promise me, you'll stop doubting it." Ben said.

"I promise." She said sealing it with a soft tender kiss.

"Good girl, now, it was my understanding that you ran away from your home to come to see me. Is that right?" Ben asked.

"For the most part, yes." Nellie said.

"Then we must get you either back to the pie shop or back to your flat." Ben said.

"It's a bit early, don't you think?" Nellie asked.

"True, but I'm already on your father's bad side. I'd hate to infurate him even more." Ben said.

"Knowing him, he's probably still asleep." Nellie answered.

"Well then, we must get you back home before he misses you." Ben said kissing her hand then getting up.

"I must ask you Mr. Barker, how do you remain so dapper all the time?" Nellie asked.

"Its one of my natural talents." Ben said casually.

"It most definatly is." Nellie said starting to get out of bed. Ben knelt in front of her grabbing both her hands.

"Its all for you my love, come." Ben said starting to pull her gently.

"I'm not so sure I want to. What if we were to run away and live by the sea? I've always wanted to live there by the rustling waves and endless sunlight. Wouldn't that be delightful, Ben. Would you like that?" Nellie asked.

"Of course I would..however, wouldn't you miss your father dearly? You are afterall eighteen and still very close to him." Ben asked.

"At least I'll have you. Besides he does have to let go eventually." Nellie said.

"Have patience my love, we'll go to the sea someday. Give it a couple years." Ben said his hands going around her waist.

"Alright then, promise me when we grow older and wiser..after my father died and perhaps after we earn a good livin for ourselves..that we could move by the sea." Nellie said running her fingers through his hair. "Please promise me."

"I promise." Ben answered pulling her into a warm passionate kiss, then seizing the opportunity to pull her off the bed. He caught her tightly, locking eyes with her and smirking. "We can't stay in bed all day."

"Of course not Mr Barker." she said smiling in a rather devious way, then proceeded to the washroom while humming gently. She gave him one last look before she closed the door.

"Temptress." he muttered then changed his suit, then went downstairs into his shop.

The couple walked back to Nellie's flat and vowed to see eachother later in the day. It was cooler than usual and dizzling slightly. Ben started back to his shop with a very happy smile on his face and whistling a tune. When all of a sudden he spotted Lucy, well dressed as usual, and trying to catch up with him.

"Benjamin Barker! May I have a word?" Lucy asked rather angerly.

"Lucy..alright." Ben answered.

"So obviously you've made your choice..you chose shaving over me." Lucy started.

"Yes, why can't you understand that." Ben asked.

"Well that is absolutely dispicable! I can believe you value a stupid job over me." Lucy ranted.

"Yes, a stupid job that I'm practicly famous for. People come from all over Europe just to be shaved by me. Judge Turpin the most powerful man in all of London even knows that and he can't stand me. Everyone in London knows me as Benjamin Barker..the best barber in all of London. And that makes me happy. That gives my life satsifaction!" Ben said losing his patience.

"Lower your voice in the presence of a woman. Have you no manners." Judge Turpin asked appearing next to them.

"Thank you, you see Judge Turpin knows how to treat a woman with respect." Lucy said.

"Please excuse us Judge Turpin." Ben said pulling Lucy to the side.

"Its over, Benjamin Barker, I'm sick of all this..obviously you value fame over marriage." Lucy yelled.

"Fine! Have a nice life Lucy!" Ben yelled storming off.

"I'm selling this ring...you're not getting it back!" Lucy yelled after him.

"Forgive me for intruding, ma'am, but I had no idea that you were married to him." Judge Turpin said.

"Not anymore..he values fame and his precious shaving over me. How could he do such a thing? I'm a pretty face, I make him look good, and thats how he repays me?" Lucy ranted.

"Your very beautiful ma'am, you deserve far more than what Mr. Barker gives. He'd rather rescue and protect his little pie baking friend." Judge Turpin said in a lowered voice.

"What about his little pie baking friend?" Lucy asked her eyes flashing with anger.

"This is merely an observation however I find him at the pie shop more frequently than anyone. The two of them have something...special between them. You can tell by the way he looks at her. Of course those are mere observations. However, Nellie Sunner isn't as innocent as everyone depicts her to be. Several nights ago, I found her trying to seduce my man servant Mr Banford." Judge Turpin said slowly making sure Lucy caught all of the words.

"I'm going straight to that pie shop and.." Lucy started.

"No, I have a better idea on how to correct this situation..will you join me for dinner to discuss the plans?" Judge Turpin asked.

"Of course, your honor, I would be delighted." Lucy said taking his arm and walking with him down the street to his large house. This time, they made sure that Benjamin Barker would pay for his actions.

**BUM..BUM..BUM...hehe. Sorry I had to do that. I love Nellie/Ben together, however it will cause terrible things to happen. Hehe I really like making Lucy a b..she deserves it. I'm sorry for all of those who may like her, but I thats how I picture her. Kind of like those, pretty cheerleader types who sabotage others to get...need a visual think Sharpay from High School MusicalComing up next chapter: What is this horrid plan that Lucy/Turpin come up with? Will Nellie/Ben's relationship be strong enough to withstand it? Stay tuned.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Oh man, we're getting closer and closer to the end…which is sad because I really like writing this. It's chapter 11 already! Fear not, this is where the story really gets really interesting. I have three and a half hours to kill and only two more people to check in..so I decided to dedicate most of it to this chapter and then post BOTH of my stories at once. The other is a parody, which is more just for fun and random as any fic could ever be. Basicly, it's a biproduct of far too much caffiene. Well, here goes Chapter 11. Enjoy!**

Ben and Nellie had no idea that Judge Turpin and Lucy were plotting against them. In fact, it seemed like any other day at the shop for Nellie. The crowds were as boisterious and numerous as ever and the pies were selling quickly. Some of the teenage and younger adult men would try to act smooth and charming in order to get Nellie's attention and perhaps her heart. However, it was becoming more and more clear that it was dedicated to someone else. They were not sure who and some didn't even try to figure it out. Despite the love she had for the 'mystery man', Nellie liked some of the men and enjoyed casually conversing with them as good friends would. A frequent visitor was a happily married man in his mid twenties with sandy blond hair, blue eyes with specticles, tall and lean, and always seemed to dress well. He had a three year old daughter named Emily, whom he raved about and a lovely wife named Alana who was expecting another child in a couple months. He liked to converse with Nellie and absolutely adored her meat pies.

"Alana and I are trying to figure out a name for our child." The man said.

"Do you know what it is yet?" Nellie asked.

"No, I personally want a boy, Emily wants a girl, of course and Alana doesn't really care." The man said.

"Do you have any ideas yet?" Nellie asked making the pies, yet managing to hold a conversation.

"For a boy, I was thinking either Andrew or Johnny. And for a girl, either Susan or Christina, but that's my opinion. Alana has all these odd names in mind like Iris if it were a girl or Quincy if it were a boy." The man said.

"Iris is a very pretty name. I'd name my daughter that to. I also like Johnny. That's a very nice name." Nellie said.

"We have time to decide, I guess." The man said with a sigh.

"You will both choose the right name, when the time is right." Nellie said.

"Thank you again for the delicious pie, Nellie. It was nice talking to you. I'm sure you'll make a good wife when the time is right." The man said getting up and leaving with a smile.

"Thank you Mr. Carter." Nellie called to him with a smile, then continued serving pies to her customers.

About an hour later, Ben came into the shop causing Nellie's face to light up. She smiled brightly at him as he approached her.

"Good afternoon Miss, I would like you're finest peach pie please." Ben said faking an Irish accent.

"As you wish, Mr Barker." Nellie answered with a giggle.

"So tell me, how do you make such wonderful pies?" he asked leaning against the counter in a swave way.

"Magic." Nellie answered.

"I'm sure it is a creation of magic or perhaps work of angels." Ben responded.

"How dare you flatter me during work..do you honestly want me blushing in front of all these people?" Nellie asked.

"Of course I do, angel. For these people would enjoy seeing their charming hostess turning pink with flattery. Simular to pink roses blooming upon your cheek." Ben said making her giggle.

"You speak in poetry. My heart feels as if it were melted into a bowl of gravity or soup." Nellie said softly unaware that she was saying this outloud.

"Very well then, Miss Nellie, you must keep an eye on that heart of yours before it gets stolen right out from under you." Ben said.

"I see that having a wife doesn't mean a thing to you." Nellie said.

"I don't anymore." Ben answered.

"What are you saying exacly?" Nellie asked looking at him closely.

"I…encountered her this morning after I walked you back to your flat.." he started.

"She saw us didn't she?" Nellie asked.

"No, she didn't actually. But she was angry that I've chosen shaving over a life of luxury. She's convinced that I've chosen shaving over her. I guess I did. It's over between us. " Ben explained.

"Oh dear, I'm really sorry Ben. Someone who made you choose between her and your passion isn't meant to be with you in the long run. I am really sorry." Nellie said sympathicly.

"Don't feel so bad, luv. Now we can be together without worrying about her." Ben said.

"Perhaps that's true." Nellie answered unable to ward off the smile that took over her face.

"It looks like you have a lot of customers, I'll let you get back to work." Ben said.

"Nonsense, you're keeping me entertained." Nellie said.

"But the customers are starting to wonder why their charming young hostess isn't conversing with them. We wouldn't want to make them mad or allow them suspect anything, would we?" Ben asked.

"No we wouldn't." Nellie answered.

"That's right, all these young blokes would want to beat me up." Ben said.

"Oh gosh no, we wouldn't want that to happen." Nellie said.

"Then we wouldn't go on our date." Ben said.

"What date?" Nellie asked.

"Dinner, after work, at one of my favorite places Restaraunt De Roe" Ben said.

"Restaurant De Roe? But that's such a grand place. Oh Ben, I couldn't possibly afford that." Nellie said.

"Who said that you were paying? My treat, in celebration in all that we've been through and our new hopefully long lasting relationship." Ben said.

"Ben..I would love to." Nellie said pressing her lips into his not caring that customers could have seen this. She was just so overwhelmed by happiness and flattery that she had no choice other than to kiss him.

Just then, Judge Turpin and his minons walked into the shop causing the little bell to ring and for the couple to stop kissing quickly. Nellie stared at Ben breathlessly as he sat down at his table. Judge Turpin however noticed this small exchange and approached her quickly.

"I want a blueberry pie." He said coldly.

"Sure, please take a seat and it'll be right up." Nellie said.

"No, I think I'll stand." Judge Turpin said.

"Very well then, away from the counter if you please, I do have other customers, who need to place their orders. Can I help you sir?" Nellie asked a gentleman from behind Judge Turpin. However the Beadle gave him a menacing look causing the poor gentleman to escort himself out of the shop.

"I'm sensing an air of boldness." Judge Turpin said.

"With all do respect Sir, I do not tolerate rudeness in my shop." Nellie answered.

"Feeling rather brash today, Miss Sunner?" Judge Turpin asked coming closer to her.

"I-I have customers." She said picking up a cherry pie and approaching one of her seated customers who were talking quietly to one another. Judge Turpin watched her closely.

"Excuse me, sir, the lady advised you to take a seat." Ben said standing up.

"Ah Mr Barker, protecting her as always aren't you?" Judge Turpin asked.

"Of course." Ben answered.

"I'd advise you to be careful then, you'll never know when things can just slip out from under your fingers." Judge Turpin said causing a chill to rush up Ben's spine. He looked at both of them closely then took a seat at a table from across the shop.

"Here's your pie." Nellie said handing Ben his pie.

"Thank you, smells great." Ben said winking at her.

"Such a charmer, Mr Barker, such a charmer." She said quietly as she walked away from his table. A few minites later, she approached the Judge with his blueberry pie. He looks her up and down.

"I expect an apology, Miss Sunner. You often forget who you are talking to." Judge Turpin said.

"I'm sorry for being brash towards you." Nellie said in a not so enthusiastic voice.

"Your attitude got you into trouble the last time, Miss Sunner. I'd hate for anything like that to happen to you again." Judge Turpin said dangerously.

"It won't happen again, I won't let it." Nellie said coldly walking away.

"I doubt that very much, my dear." He said after her making his minions laugh as he cut his pie and ate his pie.

"What is THAT?" Beadle asked pointing to his pie.

"Excuse me?" Judge Turpin asked looking down and spotting a small black spider with a tiny body and eight short legs.

"It looks like a spider." Beadle pointed out.

"Heh, the little tramp, is trying to punish me, isn't she?" Judge Turpin said peeling back the crust and spotting eight more little spiders.

"That's really disguisting." Beadle said making a face.

"It's all good fun. She thinks she's winning and paying me back for all this." Turpin said finding this situation more amusing than aggrievating.

"What are you going to do about this? Expose her?" Beadle asked.

"Eventually, oh look and this one is alive." Turpin said scooping a quivering spider onto his fork and studying it.

"Eww." Beadle said.

"Notice how it quivers in my presence. I have to power to give life and to take it away. Yet it's so fun to leave them bordering life and death." Turpin said peeling off the spider's legs and watching it's little body struggle. "Notice how it fights for life, yet he comes to realize that it's useless and gives up. That's how we're going to deal with this situation. Force them to give up on everything…life, this shop, their relationship, their loved ones…everything."

"Them?" Beadle asked.

"Nellie Sunner and Benjamin Barker." Turpin said dangerously watching them.

**Ooh man that's sending chills down my spine. Okay so, I'm aware that it may seem alittle strange that Turpin did not freak out about spiders in his pie. But lets not forget his a very creepily tricky man and doesn't have to instantly expose Nellie to ruin everything. Everything in this fic happens for a reason. Apart from saying that, I hope you enjoyed it. It's going to start getting really dark now people…some romance will be thrown in, but not nearly enough to make people squee about it. Or maybe it will. I'm not really sure yet, but it's going dark. Coming up next: Lucy and Turpin's plan is in motion. (**_**evil laughs)**_


	12. Chapter 12

-1**Hooray, I'm on Spring break now! Unfortunatly, Im not exacly going anywhere exciting, so I'll have plenty of time to write. Im really sorry for the hiatus and I apologize profusely for it. But I'm really bored at work today so here's Chapter 12. Lets just hope I can get some writing done and not be interrupted every five minites. So we left off with Turpin finding the spiders in the pie…right? Well lets pick up from around there.**

Judge Turpin watched as the spider fell limp on his fork and smiled at it mysteriously. The Beadle was much too disgusted by the display that he had cover his eyes with a grimace. Nellie had no idea that he had found out about her secret recipe and continued to serve her customers in her usual upbeat manner. Judge Turpin watch her dangerously pacing around the shop and charming the other customers. Then, a middle aged man with balding blond hair, brown eyes, tall and slightly round joined the judge. He could have been handsome, but it seemed time had taken it's toll on him, showing various life lines upon his face. Judge Turpin gave him a smile and shook his hand.

"Right on time, Mr Lovett." Judge Turpin greeted.

"Twelve o clock sharp." The man answered.

"You have always been a good friend to me." Judge Turpin began.

"I'm sorry to interrupt mi lord but, what is that?" the man asked indicting the pie.

"Just good fun, I suppose." Judge Turpin said in a aloof manner.

"Spiders? In a pie?" the man asked.

"My friend you have been divorced from that insufferable woman for several months already. Its about time you moved on. There are pretty woman all around us." Judge Turpin said.

"That may be true, old friend, but unlike you I am much to old and worn out to be attracting women. They take one look at me and turn their faces in disgust. I'm rounding fifty five now. The chances of me marrying again are slim to none." The man said.

"You mustn't pity yourself, Albert. We shall find you a new bride." Judge Turpin said.

"I appreciate you're service, but not many middle aged women are currently single and looking to remarry. Divorce is highly rare in these parts." The man said.

"Who said anything about you remarrying to a middle aged women. You are correct in saying that they are hard to come by. But why not marry someone young..whom could bear you heirs." Judge Turpin answered.

"You and I both know that I have already tried that, but it ended up in divorce." The man said.

"Lisa wasn't all that young." Judge Turpin said.

"She was thirty..how young were you thinking?" the man asked.

"I was thinking around twenty or perhaps younger." Judge Turpin said.

"You must have seen some that you like." Beadle added.

"Yes, very pretty ones, but that's not the point." The man answered.

"What about her?" Judge Turpin asked indicating Nellie.

"Who? Nellie Sunner? I've known her father for quite some time." The man said.

"Do you find her attractive?" Beadle asked.

"Very much, but there isn't a single bloke in London who doesn't think that." The man said.

"True, but you are at a slight advantage, knowing her father and all." Judge Turpin said.

"The point also being that I am old enough to be her father." The man said.

"Perhaps that's what she needs." Judge Turpin added.

"I'm confused, doesn't she have one already? I know her mother passed away, but she still has dear Charlie." The man said.

"Good point, I nearly forgot that Charlie Sunnerwas still alive. He no longer works here. I often think that he passed away too." Judge Turpin thought.

"Then perhaps, after he passes away, she'll need someone like you to keep her in line. Afterall, she tried to seduce my friend here Beadle, several nights ago." Judge Turpin said.

"She did what?" the man asked in shock.

"Oh yes, she tried desperately to get me into bed with her, even threw some blows and threatened me. I would have never suspected such a young girl to be that vicious, but she is." Beadle lied.

"That's why we thought you marrying her would keep her out of trouble." Judge Turpin said.

"Most likely it would. I did a good job with Lisa until she met that younger son of a-" the man started.

"I suggest we go and talk to Charlie Sunner about an arrangement. Certainly he would want his daughter betrothed to a good man." Judge Turpin said.

"Very well." The man agreed.

"Let us go then." Judge Turpin said as he and his minions got up and left the shop.

While Judge Turpin plotted against Nellie, Benjamin Barker had eaten two peach pies already and was preparing to order a third. Nellie found this whole situation to be amusing and casually strolled up to him.

"Welcome to Nellie Sunner's Pie shop, what can I get for you?" she asked.

"Tell me, hostess, what is the best kind you have?" Ben asked also in character.

"I personally enjoy the cherry pie, yet the peach and strawberry pie is quite good this season as well." Nellie answered.

"Which will take the longest to eat?" he asked then broke character by laughing.

"You were doing well for a moment there." Nellie commented.

"I don't think it would fool anyone, for I've been here longer than any of these fine customers." Ben said.

"Are you planning on staying here until I get off?" Nellie asked.

"That was the original plan, yes." Ben answered.

"That's completely nutter, you know that?" Nellie said with a giggle.

"I have an odd feeling about the judge. I don't like the way he was looking at you." Ben said.

"But he's gone now. Do you think he or the Beadle will try to attack me again?" Nellie whisphered.

"Possibly, that is why I insist on staying here until you get off." Ben said.

"That's very sweet of you." Nellie said kissing his forehead.

"Nothings going to harm you again." Ben whisphered into her ear. "I promise you that."

"You are very good with promises, Mr. Barker." Nellie responded forgetting about all of the customers around him and kissed him passionately. It seemed like a magical moment, in which the world around them completely disappeared and it was just them together. As if they were flying in the air, fearless and weigh less, needing nothing of the world except for eachother. The magic was rudely interuptedby a loud rowdy call. They stopped to find one of the customers clapping and cheering causing others to join in. He pointed at the two of them and gave a rowdy laugh causing the couple to break. Nellie blushed profusely trying not to let it show.

"Way to go Bennyboy!" One of the guys said patting Ben on the back.

"Uh, I should just um get back to work." Nellie said nervously.

"No need to stop on my behalf, we're enjoying the show." The rowdy customer said.

"Just finish your pie, Mr McNiccan." Nellie said calmly.

"So, that's your secret, you've been seeing Mr. Barker. He's a fine lad sweetheart, he'll treat you really well." An older woman said.

"I-um-thanks." Nellie said.

The rest of the night couldn't have been anymore rowdy and chaotic. Not only were there a lot of customers, but some liked to tease her and Ben about their new discovered relationship. What's more was that none of them seemed to know or even care about what happened to his relationship with Lucy. After work, Nellie closed the shop and walked with Ben.

"I think you should talk to my father." Nellie said.

"Why do you say that?" Ben asked.

"Because, maybe if he talks to you, he'll start you like and accept you. I hate it that he thinks you are a bad guy." Nellie said.

"Perhaps while you get ready for dinner, I can talk to him alittle." Ben said.

"Great, it would mean the world to me, if you two got along." Nellie answered going into her flat.

"This is where the Sunner's reside. It's a nice place." Ben said looking around the flat.

"It may not be that large, but it's very nice and cozy. Don't you think so?" Nellie asked as he sat down. "I'll be right back."

"Take your time." He said looking at the photos and trinkets.

A couple minites later, there was a loud scream. Ben stood up quickly and hurried in the direction of it. Nellie was found in one of the rooms, with a look of sheer horror upon her face.

"What is it?" Ben asked. Nellie burst into tears and pointed at something in front of her. Ben crept closer and nearly did the same when he saw what she was pointing at. Charlie Sunner laid dead on the floor in front of them, ghostly white and blood flowing from his chest. His eyes were still open, locked in a look of pure terror and hatred. A knife was plunged into his chest where the blood continuously flowed like a river into a massive puddle next to him. They seemed to have been mere minites, seconds, too late. He was dead now, his breathing and heart beat had slowed to a stop and left his cold, dead body on the ground before them. 

"NO." Nellie screamed kneeling beside him and crying hystericly. Ben wasn't sure what to say or how to calm her down. He knew he couldn't say 'it's alright' for he knew in his heart that it wasn't. Nothing could compare to the pain in losing a close family member. Ben knelt down next to her and hugged her to him gently.

"I'm so sorry love." He said.

"My…father…he…can't…be dead." She cried even harder.

"Nel-" he started, but wasn't exacly sure what to say.

"Please leave me." Nellie said in between sobs.

"As you wish, I'll be right out here in you need me." Ben said leaving slowly.

"Ben..he was murdered….who did this?" Nellie yelled just before he left.

"I'm not really sure." Ben said.

"Why? What did my father do to them?" Nellie asked.

"He was a good man. Perhaps it was an accident, but I'll help you find out what happened to him if you wish." Ben said rejoining Nellie's side.

"Please..don't you die too, you're the only one I have left." Nellie cried grabbing ahold of his leg and sobbing.

"I won't, I won't, hush love, come here now." Ben said holding her tightly into his embrace as she cried into his shoulder.

"Take me out of here, please." Nellie muttered.

"Sure." He said lifting her gently and bringing her into the 'living room' of her flat and sat down with her in one of the couches.

"I never thought anyone would hate him so much that they had to kill him." Nellie said.

"Neither did I, you're father seemed like a well liked man." Ben answered.

"I suppose he's with my mother now." Nellie muttered.

"That's true, they're probably young and beautiful just like the day they met and holding hands and embracing each other happily. They're at a place that is beautiful and with no pain or suffering or hatred. Now, they can look upon the living and watch over you." Ben said.

"I guess you're right." Nellie said gently.

"That's what my mother said to me after my father died." Ben said.

"I just never really imagined that this sort of thing would happen." Nellie said.

"I'll help you find out who did that to him." Ben said.

"How could somebody be so cruel?" Nellie asked.

"Not sure exacly, love, but don't you worry, I won't let anything hurt you." Ben said. Nellie nodded yet couldn't help, but burst into tears. This whole ordeal seemed almost dreamlike or surreal. Charlie Sunner couldn't have been murdered. Who would have the nerve to do such a thing? Nellie eventually cried herself to sleep in Ben's arms and used him as a human pillow. He didn't mind, he continued to watch the poor eighteen year old as she lost herself in a world all to her own. He, too, ended up falling asleep only to be woken up by a nightmare. For this was only the beginning of the strange, horrible events that were to follow the very next day.

**For all those who liked Charlie Sunner, I'm really sorry for his tragic death, but it unfortunatlywas his time. Who killed him? I'll give you three guesses..(_whisphers):_I hinted upon it already in the first scene of this chapter. Yes, Albert Lovett is an old chum of Judge Turpin..I figured that may be a good reason why in the real Sweeney Todd story Nellie/Alberts relationship did not work out. Whats next on their series of unfortunate events? HINT: It involves Lucy and Ben..that's all I'm saying. Will Nellie and Ben be able to withstand all obsticles? Stay tuned!**


End file.
